My Tutor is My Crush!
by Shelb
Summary: COMPLETE!The first 7th year exams are today Ron Freaks out and fails, then Hermione is chosen for his tutor. Then Harry and Ginny find a connection between them and try to get them together. Then Draco steps into the matter R&Hr.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! me again! please R&R!

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

My Tutor is My Crush!

Chapter 1 The Exams, Horrors! (For Ron anyway)

In the Gryffindor common room Harry was waiting for Ron so they could walk together to breakfast and meet up with Hermione. 'What could be keeping him?' Harry thought to himself, and then silently laughed 'oh yeah exams are today, he such a nervous wreck.'

Just then Ron showed up looking very nervous he had never taken a few exams for "7th years" as he calls them for these exams were the first exams of the year for the 7th years and well everyone is nervous but not as much as Ron is. He is a pretty smart wizard, just has problems pronouncing the words and has a problem being brave.

"Hey Harry! Let's go now." Ron said as cheerfully as he could,

"Quit the acting Ron, I can still tell your really nervous. Come on it won't be that bad."

"Are you sure? These are 7th year exams you know!"

"Yes Ron because we ARE 7th years, I'm sure you'll do fine, now I'm starving Hermione has probably already eaten because we've taken so long now we don't want to be late for out exams now do we?"

"You're right Harry, I need as much time on those exams as possible."

They started running to breakfast, and they found Hermione still eating.

"What took you so long?" and then she remembered how nervous Ron gets "Oh never mind."

"That's alright Hermione." Said Ron

" So, umm how was it in the girls dormitories?" asked Ron,

"Um Ron, the usual- except lots of the bathrooms were either being cleaned or well were broken so we had to use the girls bathroom on the third floor- with Moaning Myrtle. She really doesn't know how to respect other girls privacy." She lowered her eyebrows in anger, now Ron wished he didn't ask that question and glad he was a boy so he could never use that bathroom at least unless Hermione and Harry have crazy plans that he just follows about in.

Hermione left breakfast early so she could get a good seat for the exams – a seat farther away so no one cheats off of her (that has happened before)

"Ron what were you doing asking such a stupid question?" Harry whispered to Ron while leaving breakfast.

"I don't know! I just wanted t say something!" Ron whispered back

" Come on or we won't get a good seat."

"Alright maybe somewhere closer to Hermione?"

"Not happening Ron!" knowing Ron may cheat if he's desperate – IF he's desperate.

"Take your seats children!" called Professor McGonagall " I'm am going to give your first exam which is on Potions, I hoped you studied well. When you have finished your exam check your answers and please set them here and it will be sent directly to grading so you can get your exam results faster, and then sit quietly until everyone has finished, and then you will have a quick break then we will start the next exam. Ready? Open the exam and begin!"

A/N: Like it? please R&R! and if you haven't read it yet, check out Accidental Banishment a romantic about Draco and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I'm back with another exciting chapter! It's longer than the first one but the third one will be longer, and well any please R&R!

Disclaimer: Darn it! I still don't own Harry Potter; well no kidding it will certainly take awhile.

Flash back on last chapter:

"Take your seats children!" called Professor McGonagall " I'm am going to give your first exam which is on Potions, I hoped you studied well. When you have finished your exam check your answers and please set them here and it will be sent directly to grading so you can get your exam results faster, and then sit quietly until everyone has finished, and then you will have a quick break then we will start the next exam. Ready? Open the exam and begin!"

Ch. 2 Exam Results

Between tests most people talked and had a snack, Ron had a snack often too, but spent most of his time in the bathroom washing sweat off of his face.

When the last exams were turned in, they had a rather late lunch. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th years were already done and continued onto regular schedule. (they had their exams completed weeks ago)

" Well Ron, you survived, they were pretty hard." Said Harry,

"Yes, it was even hard for me. Said Hermione,

"It looks like they were hard for everyone," started Ron, "I just hope I get a promising grade."

"At least we only have one regular class then we get our results and we have the rest of the day off." Said Harry.

"Thank goodness!" said Ron

They had a rather interesting transfiguration class. When class had ended everyone except Ron and Hermione had left.

"Ronald Weasley!" called Professor McGonagall,

"Yes Professor?"

"Your exam results are very poor. I know you studied hard and you get very nervous."

"You can tell?"

"It is very obvious Ronald your face is always pale when you even SEE a test, and then you start sweating."

"Your overall grade is a 'D' I'm afraid you will need to retake those exams. I'm not going to extract house points, because you still have a chance. You will need a tutor to help you prepare" she thought for a moment then saw Hermione picking up her bag which she had successfully finished putting books and her quill pen in and walking away to the door.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Yes Professor?"

"Come here please." Hermione came over to see what the professor wanted.

"You are Ronald's tutor now, I expect you to schedule tutoring hours. And when Ronald is ready he can retake those exams. Oh by the way Miss Granger, wonderful job on the exams but you did miss a few, overall, 'A'. I'm awarding five points to Gryffindor." And McGonagall left leaving the two speechless.

A/N: How did you like that? Please review! Upcoming in future chapters…

We have a spoiler people! The time turner returns!

And some tutoring (of course)

We got a first date, (and kiss too)

Ahh, this is where Draco gets into the matter, a competition over something funny (more like a bet)

A fight Ron actually wins! I may have said too much already! Anyway like I said, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 The return of the Time Turner

A/N: Hey People! I'm back! We have spoilers! The time turner is back and Buckbeak's name is well Buckbeak! Enjoy!

Flash back:

"_Hermione Granger!"_

"_Yes Professor?"_

"_Come here please." Hermione came over to see what the professor wanted._

"_You are Ronald's tutor now, I expect you to schedule tutoring hours. And when Ronald is ready he can retake those exams. Oh by the way Miss Granger, wonderful job on the exams but you did miss a few, overall, 'A'. I'm awarding five points to Gryffindor." And McGonagall left leaving the two speechless._

Chapter 3: The return of the Time Turner! (Dun dun dun!)

"What did she just say?" asked Ron

"She said I'm your tutor."

"Good cause I thought I was imagining it."

"Oh Ron!" Said Hermione "Come on let's go we have work to do."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now in the Gryffindor common room you need to study."

"Oh Hermione! Why today? Why not tomorrow? Why not next week? Next month? Next Year? Next year after that? I've been looking forward to the rest of the day of free time!"

"Fine, but first we do need a schedule, it will only take five minutes."

"Ok." Ron agreed

They sat down on a bench.

"Now we are going to use my time turner to help us schedule tutoring hours."

"Your What?"

"Oops! I forgot to tell you. This is how I can be at two places at once. McGonagall gave it to me so I could take extra classes through time travel." She paused, "Now lets see I think a good time would be after Potions and Arithmacy – more like during actually."

"But Potions and Arithmacy are at the same time how can y-"

Hermione glared at him

"Never mind"  
"Just when you leave Potions with me I'll time turn myself and go to Arithmacy and you won't notice a thing until I come back, then we will time turn together and go study. Sound like a plan?"

"Ok, I don't think I got all of that."

"Ron!"

"You know what? I'll just follow you and you do the rest."

Just then Harry ran up to them

"Hey Guys am I interrupting something?"

"No," said Hermione and Ron together

"What took you two so long? I was looking every where!"

"Well Ron failed his exams so McGonagall made me his tutor and we were just scheduling tutoring hours."

"And we're using Hermione's time turner." Ron added

"You told him about that?" asked Harry

"Yes, Harry, now his brain is working a little better already understanding how I can be at two places at once."

"Wait how long has Harry known about your time thingy?"

"Since third year Ron." Said Hermione

"And you never told me?"

"You were injured Ron, we didn't want your brain to suffer with your leg." Returned Hermione

"You got a point." Ron said

Just then Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini showed up.

"Well, well, well," said Draco, "Word on the street says that Mudblood is tutoring Weasel! What happened flunk all of your exams!"

"Oh Shut up Ferret!" Hermione said

"Well good luck attempting to fix his brain – NOT!" and Draco and Blaise left hooting with laughter.

"C'mon guys" said Harry, "Let's go visit Hagrid, he always loves our company."

"Yea, I need to see that guy he is seems to always be in a cheerful mood." Ron agreed

"I agree, lets go!" said Hermione. And they started off for Hagrid's house.

"Well Hello Harry!" said Hagrid "I see you brought Ron and Hermione too. Now what be the reason for you to come all the way over here?"

"Oh nothing Hagrid," said Harry "We just thought we would just pay a visit."

"Oh come in, come in! I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

"Thank you Hagrid." Said Hermione, taking the rather large cup.

"Yes please," said Harry and Ron in unison each taking a large cup.

" Please sit down. I feel like I'm not being a good host when my guests aren't making themselves comfortable." They gladly sat down

" Ron I heard about those exams, but don't worry with Hermione as your tutor you'll get an 'A' in no time."

"Thanks Hagrid," said Ron

"So Hagrid, found any new creatures to take care of?" asked Hermione

"As a matter of fact, yes," Said Hagrid rising, "Let me get her." Hagrid left the room getting the creature.

"I hope it's not dangerous." Said Ron,

"Ron you've got to know by now that Hagrid would never show us a creature that would hurt us!" said Harry,

"Oh yeah, well what about Buckbeak?"

"Ron you know that's different."

"Yeah your right."

"Here we are, say 'Hello' to Smarty." Said Hagrid holding a small creature- about the size of a puppy- with hands and legs like a humans, but has claws on them and had a head like a baby panther's it was furry and was a grayish –bluish color.

"Awe!" Said Hermione "It's so cute!"

"Cute?" asked Ron, wanting to know why girls found anything that looked like a baby 'cute' or anything that looks embarrassing for a guy as 'cute'

"Hagrid what creature is it?" asked Harry looking with fascination,

"It's a Anan- one of the smartest creatures in the world, can do almost anything It can speak in seventy-two million languages, read and write in them too and other things I haven't even discovered about her yet. I'll show you but she is kind of shy being such a little one when she grows she will be about the size of a common dog" Hagrid sets Smarty down and hands her an old Hungarian Potions book. Smarty flips to a page picks a problem and right before their eyes solves it with ease. Smarty explains the problem to them in English.

"This problem is one of those 'what am I?' questions ." said Smarty and reads the problem allowed. "I am a potion that has three toad eyes with two cups of beaks mixed with green algae I am used to create a water animal what am I?"  
"I have never heard of that one" Said Hermione,

"Not many now days have, it is used to create a fird, which is a fish with three eyes with a beak. The other beaks are used to prick up the mixture. This potion is called The Fird Potion."

"You're kidding!" said Ron, "Nothing fancy?"

"No Ron, I'm not kidding. I need a nap now nice to meet you all"

'Nice to meet you Smarty!" Said Harry,

"Have a nice nap!" Said Hermione,

"Bye!" said Ron Hagrid left to but Smarty to bed.

"Oh Smarty is so cute and smart!" said Hermione "We have a lot in common."

"Oh you think your cute too?" asked Ron,

"Ron, I meant cute for a baby Anan."

"Oh, just checking."

"Ron, stop trying you'll never understand girls I know from experience." Said Harry,

"Well Smarty is now resting peacefully." Said Hagrid in a soft tone

"That's good." Said Hermione

"Hagrid, do know what time it is?" asked Harry

"Hmm, Let me see." Said Hagrid glancing at his watch. "ooh my I think it best we all started heading to the great hall it's almost supper time at Hogwarts."

They stood up and headed back for Hogwarts. They ate a hearty meal, they had no homework for the 7th years to Ron's delight, he was able to turn in early and rest as did all the other 7th years for they had nothing else to do.

A/N: How did you like that? Please review! If you haven't heard already I'm writing a special valentine romance. Hogwarts is having a Valentine ball and Hermione doesn't have a date. She talks about it with Ginny and Moaning Myrtle eavesdrops and tells all the 7th year boys that she is desperate for a date- except Harry for he was to only one who had a definite date with Ginny. Now Hermione has a secret admirer- lots of them! It's not posted yet but will be soon. (it should be before Valentines Day) I not quite sure who Hermione will go to the dance with please give me suggestions for Hermione's date in your reviews. It will be listed as a Draco-Hermione story but he may not take her! Myrtle is such a gossip queen! Please R&R it when I post it!


	4. Chapter 4 Tutoring Begins!

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. The tutoring begins! Dun, dun, dun. (Cool dramatic music) thanx for the reviews (I hand out virtual valentine candy) enjoy!

More time turner spoiler!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Darn it!)

Chapter 4: The Tutoring Begins!

The next day after Potions:

"Ron come on!" Yelled Hermione

"Oh, yeah you are going to time-"

"Shh!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and headed for an empty hall.

"You won't notice a thing Ron." And Hermione spun the necklace and went back in time before he knew it she was back.

"Wait didn't you just leave?" asked Ron, scratching his head

"You'll understand the time turner later. Now lets go study." She put the time turner around his neck as well as hers and spun it and they went back in time. Ron felt weird being this close to Hermione (he kind of liked it too) and he is getting dizzy from everyone he sees moving backwards so fast.

"Lets go, make sure no one sees you."

"Ok," They snuck around into the empty Gryffindor common room.

"Um lets work on potions first." Said Hermione

"Fine."

"Ok lets try this problem: Name the ingredients to make The Hocus Ferocious Potion."

"Doesn't that potion turn people in to abominable Rabbits?"

"Yes, and I don't plan on trying that on anyone."

"Ok um lets see you need a lock of wild rabbits hair…" Ron started writing.

"Keep going."

"Um… You need a scale of dead poisonous snake skin- the best is Basilisk I think."

"So far so good." Ron felt good as he wrote that down, he seemed to do better around Hermione.

"You need um a lions tooth."

"Keep going." Ron wrote that down

"Lets see, um you need a victim to administer the potion to of course."

"Yes true go ahead and write that down you may get extra credit for that."

"Ron there is one more ingredient left, your doing great." Hermione smiled, Ron blushed and thought he could not remember what the last one was.

"Um, ok you need blood of a panther?"

"Very close you got the blood part right but wrong cat."

"Oh, its leopards blood right?"

"No,"

"Cheetah?"

"No,"

"Cougar?"

"No, do you give up?"

"One more guess…" Ron looked at Hermione "Tiger?"

"Yes, congratulations Ron, you got that hard problem correct."

"Cool," Now Ron felt really good.

They worked on some more homework and lost track of the time and had to RUN back to the hall in time. Thankfully they made it.

"So how was the tutoring?" asked Harry

"Not bad, some torture, but otherwise ok."

"He is improving, he still needs work though." Hermione and Ron locked eyes for a minute.

"You Hoo! Snap out of it you two!" said Ginny waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Huh?" said Hermione

"What?" said Ron

"I guess you guys are tired." Said Harry

"Yeah," Ron and Hermione said in unison

"Lets all turn in." said Ginny yawning

"Good night." Said Harry

And they walked off to bed and went to sleep immediately.

A/N: How was that? Hope you like it! Coming up

Ron and Hermione have weird dreams

Ginny and Harry start to plot on how to get Ron and Hermione together.

Draco and Blaise add more fun by trying to split them up

And of course there will be more tutoring and higher grades for Ron

All I'm revealing for now! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Wierd Dreams and tutoring

A/N: This chapters going to be interesting. Mua ha ha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter (Boy do I wish I did!)

Chapter 5: Weird Dreams

"Mione wake up!" said Ginny

"Huh, what?"

"Come on we're going to be late!"

"Late? O my gosh! You know Ginny I had the strangest dream last night." Said Hermione throwing on her robes while brushing her hair.

"Don't tell me now we got to go!"

"Ok." They ran down stairs and gobbled down breakfast.

"I had the strangest dream last night" said Ron while eating some eggs

"Me too!" said Hermione

"I had an interesting dream myself but I've had others like it." Said Harry

"Well spill! Hermione tell us yours first" said Ginny

"Well I don't remember much. I was- dying and Ron was with me and that's all I can remember."

"Hey that's my dream!" said Ron,

"Weird, Harry what was your dream?" asked Hermione

"Well I was facing Voldemort again and Mione and Ron were in the background I have no idea what you were doing though. But Hermione was on the ground so I guess she was dying like in your dreams"

"At least I'm not sure if I was dying I don't know."

"Well it was just a dream so let's just forget about it." Said Ron

"That's fine with me It's just a nightmare that's all." Said Hermione

"I'm changing the subject now, Ron, since it's a weekend and we don't have many classes today we have plenty of time to study so no time turning today."

"Good, I get time-sick." Said Ron grabbing his stomach as if he felt like barfing.

"Sorry, that happens first few times." Said Hermione "I got to get to class. Ron meet me in the common room at two."

"Ok."

Readers I know you want to get to the tutoring part so I'm skipping ahead to that.  (oh yeah I forgot to tell you this is like the seventh tutoring lesson I just skipped ahead sorry!)

"Hey Hermione, I'm here" said Ron,

"Hi,"

"Ok, this lesson is going to be harder than most. I kind of want to teach you something extra. I don't know why I just do."

"Ok,"

"This is a new spell it's more of a self defense thing I'll demonstrate. I wan you to try and give me a bunny nose."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, _twitchio"_ said Ron. Hermione whispered something clapped her hands and spread them out. No bunny nose!

"What did you do? Did I get the spell right?"

"You said the spell fine what I did was create an invisible shield. It blocks off any zaps and stuff but you have to be quick and quiet with it. I said 'shield'"

"That's it, shield?"

"Yes it's an EASY self defense trick. Just whisper shield, clap your hands once at the same time and spread them out almost as if it looked like you got hit with the blast that tricks your enemy."

"Cool let me try."

"Ok, ready?" she smiled at him.

"Ready,"

"Twitchio!"

"Shiel- Hey Awe man I wasn't quick enough!" said Ron twitching his new bunny nose

"It takes some practice the nose will go away in five minutes."

"I hope so I don't like the twitching, my new whiskers itch!"

"Ok, we'll work on that later when you have your normal nose again." Ron wasn't listening his mind was thinking of something else. He liked the fact that he had more time with Hermione, he just felt really ashamed that he could never get anything right the first time.

"I'm such an idiot!" he banged his head against the table

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can never do anything right I mean if I did I wouldn't be here with you now! I mean Smarty is smarter than me!"

"Smarty is smarter than all of us, Ron, and plus your not an idiot you just procrastinate too much at the size or something like that and that makes you worried. Your really very smart, you just are too nervous to show it." She kissed him, they both blushed. Hermione realizing what she just did, and Ron feeling better and that Hermione- his crush just kissed him. His brain was singing the 'Halleluiah Chorus'

"Thanks, Hermione."

"For the kiss?"

"For everything else, well the kiss too yeah."

Rewinding a little bit to Harry and Ginny

"Oh Harry, can't we watch them for awhile?"

"I don't see why not, I wonder how bad Mione tortures him."

"Shut up Harry, lets go."

They peek through the door, and couldn't hear too much detail but saw everything. (The kiss the bunny nose etc.)

"Awe! They look so cute together! They got a connection!" whispered Ginny

"Yeah, you know what how about we try to get them together like boyfriend and girlfriend like stuff." Harry whispered back

"Great idea Harry! Lets get out of here before they see us."

"Ok."

A/N: How was that? Cut it a little short but pretty good. It gets better! Keep the reviews coming! Review my other stories too!


	6. Chapter 6 After math of THE KISS

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating soon. Thank you for the reviews. So in last chapter Hermione kissed Ron. Lets see their reactions shall we. This happens right after the kiss lets start with Ron's P.O.V. (point of view)

Chapter six: After math of THE KISS

Ron's P.O.V.

Whoa, what did Hermione just do? I know she kissed me, (it felt pretty good too) does she like me? Or did she do that to cheer me up? And I STILL HAD A BUNNY NOSE! It's gone now, but why did she have to kiss me when it was still there? Do _I_ like her? Wait; have I been thinking all this time? Say something Ron, you stupid idiot!

Hermione's P.O.V. (at the same time as Ron's)

Ok, I just kissed RON it was nice, but why did I do it? And he still had his hilarious nose. (Good Glory those whiskers can tickle) Oh wait, I'll think about this later, I think Ron is going to say something. Oh gosh I have go to say something!

"Uh, thanks?" said Ron kind of speechless

"Your welcome?" Ron shook his head to get rid of some thoughts.

"Uh I got to go Hermione, thanks for the lesson!"

"Uh, Alright, see you later!" Ron left, and Hermione was packing her things.

"Oh, I need help! Who know Ron better then everyone? Harry and Ginny!" she picked up her bag and ran to find one of the too.

"Ginny!" called Ron,

"What Ron?"

"I need too talk to you." He took her into the common room and put a silencing charm so no one could hear them.

"I was with Hermione right? And well I procrastinated and she kissed me- bunny nose and all" Ginny giggled, remembering that funny sight.

"Ok, so do you like her?"

"I don't know, I liked the kiss does that mean I like her?"

"Most times it does."

"What am I to do?"

"Ask her out you idiot! We got a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, this is your perfect chance!"

"Ok, umm how do I do that?"

"Well lets see, you walk up to her and say: 'Hermione will you go to Hogsmeade with me?'"

"Ok, anything else?"

"Sorry Ron, I got to go, just try that I'm sure she'll go with you."

Ginny had left before Ron could protest more. He removed the charm and said to himself

"Well, I guess I'll just ask her out." He picked up his bags and went to drop it off in his room to go to dinner.

"Harry!"

"What is it Hermione?"

"I got to talk to you, you know more about Ron's personal life more than I do!"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you about that?"

"Just come on!" Hermione put a silencing charm up.

"Harry, I kissed Ron and I liked it! What do I do?"

"You should kind of talk to Ginny about that but he'll probably ask you out."

"That nervous wreck? Ask me out?"

"If he likes you, he will."

"Ok."

That evening during dinner Ron and Hermione didn't talk unless they had too. When desert came cupcakes appeared on the serving dishes. And Ron and Hermione were aiming for the same cupcake.

"Uh, I'm not hungry any more." Said Ron

"Yeah, me neither." But they were still hungry so they swiped cupcakes when no one was looking- no one touched the one they almost touched. (A/N: The poor cupcake!) Then Hermione and Ginny went to talk in their dorm.

"He'll ask you out! I know Ron he is a nervous wreck but if he likes someone he will ask someone out. Trust me on this one. I made a polyjuice potion on myself and turned into Lavender and he tried to ask me out. It was funny, but he's not interested in her anymore."

"You made a polyjuice potion?"

"Long story, long time ago."

And Harry and Ron were talking in their room too.

"Ask her out!"

"But what if she says no?"

"Oh for heavens sake Ron! She'll say yes she never gets asked out often anyway!"

"Are you sure?"

"Cross my heart and hope to be killed by Voldemort."

"When do I do it?"

"Like today, you know she studies in the common room until curfew, plus Saturday in three days! You got to give a girl a chance to prepare. I know from experience. Go on she should be out there now."

"Wish me luck Harry."

"You bet!"

Harry met up with Ginny to spy and see what happens.

"So far our plan is working Gin."

"Same here."

Ron found Hermione studying in the common room like usual.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione put down her quill.

"Hey."

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

A/N: You guys are going to kill me for ending the chapter here. I'm so evil! Muahahahahaha! Anyway if you want me to update please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update. Again I'm so evil!


	7. Chapter 7 And the answer is

A/N: Hey! Just to let you know Lent is starting soon so you won't see much of my writing for a while except maybe on Sundays Why? You guys are going to kill me but I'm giving up fan fiction for lent. (Huge gasps) don't worry you may see new chapters on Sundays.

Disclaimer: Gee, what is this for? I could have sworn I have used this before but when and why? (I'm saying this very sarcastically) I KNOW ALREADY THAT I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY:( (if I did own it, it would be The adventures of Draco and Harry: And the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, blah, blah, blah, and my sixth book Dumbledore would still be alive! And Snape will be good and he will have many pranks from Fred and George and more! (like Snape in a pink tutu!) And my seventh book Draco and Hermione reveal their love to the world! (or Ron and Hermione it doesn't matter) And get married and have kids and live happily every after. Draco (or Ron) is Hermione's but Thomas Andrew Felton is MINE! Muahahahahahahaha! ) On with the story!

Ch. 7: The answer… (this is a little short sorry!)

"Uh, I ok." Inside Hermione's head was the halleluiah chorus.

'Great, I'll see you buy the carriages at ten."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Meanwhile in Ron's room with Harry.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! She said yes! All right she said YES! Y-E-S! What does that spell? YES! Go Ron Go Ron You're the man! All right you just got a date with Hermione!" Ron was dancing and singing all around the room. Harry was staring like he was some freak.

"Uh, Ron?"

"I got a DDDDDDDDAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE! Oh yeah, go Ron, it's your birthday- not really but feels like it! Uh huh! Go Ron, Go Ron! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ron?"

"Go Ron, Go Ron! You got a DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEE! You got a DDDAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEEE! She said yes! Uh huh! I'm the boss, just feel like I defeated Voldemort!"

"Hey that's my job! Ron? Ron?"

"Go Ron! Go Ron! WHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In Hermione's room:

"Ginny Oh my gosh he asked me out! DID YOU HEAR ME? He A-S-K-E-D- M-E-O-U-T! What does that spell? HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Hermione we all know that-"

"What am I going to wear? Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! I think I'm going to barf!"

"Not in here your not!"

"Ok, barf feeling is gone. HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Be quiet before the world knows!"

"HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Hermione?"

"HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Hermione?"

Ginny and Harry left they're dancing coo- coo friends and went to the common room.

"Plan A executed!" said Ginny,

"And worked!" They hi-fived and kissed.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SHORT! But funny and cute still, I'll try to update by Sunday. Keep the reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8 The date!

A/N: Here it is people, the moment we've all been waiting for… The date! Yea! It is going to be very interesting. One quick note to all readers: I have posted a new story, it is called Dancing with the Stars: Hogwarts Style! I'm sure a lot of you watch the show. I personally liked Lisa and Stacy but Drew was pretty good that was a fact so I'm cool with him winning. Jerry was pretty good too. And guess what readers just like in the show you can vote, only this time you can vote for 2 couples if you want. You can vote for one. It is also very funny, why? Snape and Trelawney is a couple! LOL! Fred and George are the hosts and knowing them they will pull a few pranks on the dancers. Also, I'm going to have funny behind the scenes chapters of what happens backstage while someone is dancing. Again it will be funny, and if Facfiction's stupid search engine can't find the story, just click on my pen name and you will find it there. Plus I think I have written the ONLY dancing with the stars story! Which will be cool, and those who would like to start your own go ahead, just make sure it's different. (Note first chapter on this new story had spelling and grammar mistakes, just to let you know. I'm sorry about that, but maybe some time I'll get off my lazy butt and fix it. I'll be better in future chapters of this new story) Now I'm done telling you about my new story so now I'm letting you read this chapter that you are waiting for.

Disclaimer: don't own anything, except for the plot.

Chapter 8: The date!

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"I'm up Ron! Golly why are you up this early!"

"BECAUSE I'm TRYING TO GET READY FOR MY DATE!"

"You can quiet down Ron, I'm up and you have probably awoken the entire school by now"

"No, I can scream all I want I put a silencing charm on us so no one can hear us"

'Oh great, please Ron for my poor ears don't scream."

"Sorry about that, ok."

"Harry, how about this shirt? Does it clash with my hair?"

Harry was pretending to think about the shirt these are his real thoughts:

'Gosh Ron, you're acting like a girl! I don't care! You're killing me with this stuff! You as a BOY should know that because all guys unless they're gay, (Yuck!) are style senseless. Ron just pick a bloody shirt and get me out of here!'

"Uh, Ron, it's a SHIRT come on Hermione's not that mean, she doesn't go around critiquing people's clothes, that's Lavender, and Parvati's job."

"Fine, but should I wear these pants? "

"Ron. Wear. What. You. Want. Just. Don't. Ask. Me."

"Fine, but should I wear these shoes? I mean they are kind of old?"

"THEY ARE SNEACKERS! WHITE SNEACKERS! THEY GO WITH ANYTHING! JUST PUT ON THE BLOODY SHOES AND LETS GO!"

"Harry, I removed the silencing charm a long time ago."

"Oh, crud."

Hermione's room at the same time Harry gets woken up:

"Hey Ginny, I don't know what to wear, help? Please? I'm STARTING TO PANIC!"

"Calm down Mione, I know what to do."

"Ginny rummaged through their closets. Hermione I didn't know you owned these jeans!" said Ginny holding these low hip hugger jeans.

"I do, I just never wore it because, well, it looks a little immodest don't you think?"

"It JEANS Hermione, any kind of jeans are modest! Unless they have a heck of a lot of holes, I mean more than needed."

"I guess you have a point, "

"Try them on!"

"Fine." She put them on.

"Hermione! You look wonderful! My gosh I have never seen those legs like I can see them now! Ron will be drooling!"

"I hope not- literally I mean!"

"Well, I'm sure he can prevent that."

"Now I need a top." Ginny rummaged through the clothes again

"Ewe!"

"Tragic!"

"Never wear this!"

"Way to itchy." (This was Ginny talking, Hermione was watching)

"Aha! Why have you been hiding this?"

"I can't wear that!"

"Oh yes you can," Ginny was holding a red, v-neck top, with lace trimming the V.

"It looks like Lingerie! " said Hermione

"No it doesn't!"

"Put it on!" said Ginny

"Fine, "

"Gosh Hermione that looks great. You should wear that, I want to see what else you have in this closet."

"Fine with me"

"Hey I didn't know you had a sleeveless shirt! Or a mini skirt! Hey you know what the sleeveless will go better with the pants. Try it on."

"Fine."

"Hermione, that is SO much better,"

"Well, I guess, but well, can I wear a jacket?"

"Sure wear this cute black one."

"That? That is small enough to fit a three year old!"

"Look it'll cover your shoulders."

"Why can't I wear this wind breaker?"

"Oh, please, you can't cover that great bust of yours."

"Fine I'll wear the tiny one."

"Hermione, promise me you will take the jacket off ONCE."

"Fine Ginny, good gosh, you are seriously trying to make me show off my body huh?"

"Well, you got one TO show off, not that many girls have one like yours."

"I guess your right."

"Hair next Ginny," Ginny detangled it and let it fall in soft curls on her shoulders and put a little barrette in for a final touch. Ginny was applying make up to Hermione's face when they heard.

"THEY ARE SNEACKERS! WHITE SNEACKERS! THEY GO WITH ANYTHING! JUST PUT ON THE BLOODY SHOES AND LETS GO!"

Ginny smudged the make up.

"Sorry, that was very startling," said Ginny cleaning up the smudge

"That's alright, I wonder who is having wardrobe problems, definitely not Ron, he just throws on what ever he can grab."

"Yeah, ok all done, you look great, we can't let Ron see you yet,"

"Why not?"

"We got to surprise the man, Mione! I'll bring breakfast to you."

"Ok," Hermione looked at herself, she really looked good, she had black mascara on, with light pink blush a light brown eye shadow, and raspberry colored lipstick.

You guys are waiting for the date so we're skipping to ten 'o clock.

Ron was waiting by his reserved carriage, (Harry and Ginny reserved it for them, but neither Ron or Hermione knows)

"Ginny why must we spy on them?" whispered Harry underneath the invisibility cloak with Ginny next to him.

"We can't have this first date get messed up, I worked too hard to get Hermione ready."

"I can see that." Said Harry looking at Hermione. Ginny gently slapped him.

"Whoa, Hermione," Ron gulped, "You look great."

"Thanks,"

"After you." Said Ron holding the carriage door for Hermione, she climbed in followed by Ron and they shut the door and left- not knowing Harry and Ginny were watching and stowed away in the carriage.

"So, where are we going?" asked Hermione

"Uh," Harry quickly slipped a reservation for the Three Broomsticks, in his hand.

"I have reservations for The Three Broomsticks at uh-" He read the slip, "Noon," he was confused, he couldn't remember getting a reservation for the Three Broomsticks,

"Sounds great,"

"Which means we have time to look around and stuff."

"Fine with me."

When they arrived at Hogsmeade:

"Want to go to Honeydukes?"

"Of course,"

"Hmm, I like those rainbow lollypops, and some chocolate frogs, and gummy worms." Said Hermione,

"I like everything," said Ron

"I know that." Hermione giggled

After they made their purchases, Harry and Ginny quickly bought their candy and followed.

They passed by a jewelry store. Hermione admired a necklace that had a ruby book charm on the chain. (I don't know exactly how much in American money one galleon if worth so, lets just say the necklace was pricy by the way if you no how much one galleon is worth in American money, please tell me) Ron wanted to get it for her. But not now, he didn't want to leave her alone.

Hermione saw something in the men's jewelry area. It was a bracelet that said: 'I love Quiddich' Hermione wanted to get that for Ron but she didn't want to leave him alone. (Harry and Ginny were taking note of these things.)

"Hey look, want to check out the twin's joke store?" asked Hermione pointing to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sign.

"Sure,"

When the got to the door Hermione was about to open it when Ron stopped her

"Let me spring the trap, knowing Fred and George, they probably have some sort of prank by the door." He opened the door and a farting sound was heard- it was very loud and had a scent too he held the door for Hermione.

"That wasn't me." Said Ron shutting the door

"I know!"

Harry and Ginny entered and forgot about the trap.

"Harry!" whispered Ginny beneath the cloak, "We're supposed to be hidden!"

"Sorry," No worries Ron and Hermione didn't notice.

"Hey dear brother, and Hermione." Said Fred,

"How do you like the store?"

"Suits you guys very well." Said Hermione

Ron bought a few Medieval Marshmallows. And Hermione got a few tampon strings to play on the girls (preferably Lavender and Parvati). (A prank I made up) Ron checked out first When Hermione brought her prank up to the counter.

"Excellent choice Hermione," said George, "And since we're pretty good friends I'll let you have it for free."

"Thanks,"

"HEY I'M YOUR BROTHER! I SHOULD GET FREE STUFF TOO!"

"For Christmas maybe." Said Fred

"That's for presents, I mean free stuff when ever I want!"

"Sorry, free stuff for friends not including family." Said George,

Ron left forgetting the farting door, and then Hermione caught the door before it closed so it wouldn't fart.

"It's ok, Ron."

"I know,"

"I think we should get to the three broomsticks now."

"Oh, yeah, it's lunch time." Ron beamed he remembered, he should eat a little slower and less gross since he is on a date with his crush.

They walked in to the restaurant.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes reservation for two under Ron Weasley."

"This way."

Harry, and Ginny sat themselves a few tables' away hiding menus in their faces.

Ron and Hermione looked at the menus,

"Hmm, I think I know what I want." Said Hermione setting her menu down waiting for the server to return.

"Yeah, me too."

"So where should we go after lunch?"

Ginny slipped tickets to a play in the Hogsmeasde Theater on Ron's lap.

"Uh, there's a show at one thirty and the Hogsmeade Theater." Said Ron again looking confused

"Sure, we could go there."

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um yes, I'll have a butterbeer, and salad with Italian dressing, and the pasta special." Said Hermione handing her menu to the waitress.

"And I'll have a butterbeer also and the steak and potato, special- with gravy"

"Coming right up." Hermione got hot so she sighed and took her jacket off. Ron's felt like his eyes popped out of his head.

"Yes!" Said Ginny,

"Shh!"

"Sorry, I made Hermione promise to take her jacket off once and I thought she wouldn't."

"Ginny, what am I to do with you."

"I don't know." She kissed him

Soon Ron and Hermione's meals were brought to them.

"So Hermione," said Ron sipping his butterbeer, "What exactly did your parents do I mean their dentists but like well"

"Ok, well, dentists in the muggle world take care of ones teeth."

"You mean like they take everyone's teeth out and care for it like a pet?"

"No, they clean them and tell the person HOW to take care of their teeth. Sometimes when there is something wrong with a tooth or is not supposed to be there they remove it."

"Doesn't that hurt? I know you loose teeth when your young and new ones come in but I mean yanking out a tooth that isn't even loose?"

"Well, they have special stuff that numbs your mouth so you don't feel it, there is just pain afterwards which can be taken care of by pain relievers."

"Who are pain relievers?"

"Not 'who' Ron it's a thing that you swallow or drink, like a potion, just different."

"Oh,"

"Also when one has a cavity they sometimes have to have a filling put in."

"A filling? Like jelly of frosting? Doesn't that stuff cause cavities?"

"No, what they do is remove the cavity, by drilling it out, then replace the hole in the tooth with cement."

"Ewe! Gross, they put the stuff that makes sidewalks in your mouth!"

"It's clean stuff Ron."

"Oh,"

"There are certain cases where you teeth are crooked and need braces."

"What are braces?"

"Metal that they put in you mouth to straighten your teeth, it's only temporary, and Ron they cement the metal to your teeth, also the dentist doesn't put the metal in, the orthodontist does."

"Weird,"

"After the braces are off, you have to wear a retainer a few hours a day to keep the teeth straight so they don't get crooked again."

"Ok, I get it a little."

"Good, we should be going, it's almost one thirty."

"Ok, " Ron paid the bill and they headed for the theater. It was a great show.

They got back in the carriage and headed back to Hogwarts,

Back in the Gryffindor common room:

" Thanks Ron, I had a nice time."

"Yeah," silence,

"Kiss her you idiot, whispered Ginny really softly. Ron didn't hear so she pushed him and he kissed Hermione. When they broke apart,

"See you later Ron," said a smiling Hermione,

"Yeah, see you." They went to their rooms

Harry and Ginny uncovered them selves with the cloak

"Yes," they hi- fived

"See you later Harry,"

"Yeah see you."

"WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They date went awesome Harry, every time I was clueless, something appeared in my lap!"

"Really?"

"And we kissed! It was awesome, the down side Fred and George gave Hermione free stuff while I had to pay! FULL PRICE TOO!"

"Interesting."

"I feel good! Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, SO GOOD duh, duh, SO GOOD duh, duh."

While Ron sang and pretending to strum a guitar, Harry was laughing to himself.

In Hermione's Room:

"Ginny we kissed! And he had it all planned out! Reservations, even play tickets! It was great, Fred and George gave me free stuff too!"

"Awesome!"

"Oh, oh, yeah I forgot, we have work to do Monday, remind me Ginny, also I want to see Ron's scores on that Potions essay he wrote."

"Gotcha Hermione."

A/N: AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD how was that? Pretty good huh? Keep the reviews coming! Ok, don't forget to r&r my new story! Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9 We got more Drama!

A/N: Hey people! I'm back with another chapter; we are like half way done with the story! Today we are going to have some drama. Draco butts in! Muahahahahahahha! After the Disclaimer: I don't own it- period.

Chapter 9: We got more Drama, More more more more Drama! (Say that to the tune of My Humps!)

Hermione and Ron walk in hand in hand to the great hall for breakfast. There was some people-whispering like –'It's about time they got together!' or ' Don't they look so cute together?'

All except Draco Malfoy, he looked at Hermione like she was some target or something.

Ginny and Harry were victorious and were very happy about it.

"Hey Gin" whispered Harry,

"Yea?" Ginny whispered back

"How about we celebrate our victory tomorrow in the common room lets say midnight?"

"Love to – here they come."

"Hey guys!" said Ron

"Hi, we saved you two seats." Said Ginny patting the bench with just enough space for two people.

"Thanks," said Hermione, taking her seat.

Ron wasn't his usual self around the food; he's trying to be more polite now that he has a girlfriend.

"Hey Ron, do you know your scores on that potions test yet?" asked Hermione

"No, I think I'll know today though."

"Great, I want to see how my tutoring powers have worked on you so far."

"Ha, Ha Hermione, I'll see you at 4!"

"Ok!"

Potions:

Snape slowly dramatically passed out the results of the tests to each student. Snape rolled his eyes when he gave Hermione hers everyone knew her grade – perfect. As he gave Ron's his he gave him a weird look that made him shrink lower into his desk. Should he dare look at the results? He slowly turned it over, but stopped, he's not sure if he wants to see it. (note these are results of a regular assignment/test not the biggie exams) He quickly turned it over and shaded his eyes. He uncovered them.

"WOOOOOOHOO! I GOT A C! THAT'S ONE LETTER HIGHER THAN NORMAL!" Hermione looked at Ron's test she saw written in red: _'shockingly, 'c''_ She smiled a small smile at Ron

"Mr. Weasley, fifteen points from Gryffindor for shouting when not needed." Ron shrunk back in his chair again. Snape went back to his desk to work on something, but Hermione noticed it wasn't the usual grading, he wasn't using red ink like always, and he seemed really focused instead of that crazy look on his face meaning he doesn't care about grading. Ron was happy it was his last class, then Hermione would do her time turning thingy and be back before I could say pb&j and then we'd time turn and go to the common room and study, it's kind of like a date for us, you know. Little did he know something was going to happen

Ok I'm skipping to after they time turn and are in the common room.

"Ron! I'm so proud of you! You're getting better!"

"Thanks,"

"Lets work on History of Magic,"

"Okey dokey"

"Lets see, who invented the three unforgivable curses and why?" (I'm making up the answers if anyone knows what really happened or if J.K Explained this already please tell me!)

"Um, They were invented by Salazar Slytherin right?"

"Go on"

"Because, he was really mean?"

"Come on!"

"Ok, ok, I'm kidding, because he knew from his learning in divination in school before Hogwarts came around that something- historical (he was trying to pick his words) was going to happen and it would be more- uh, - interesting with them and be useful to the dark arts. He knew they would be illegal but that makes it more 'fun' (he used air quotes) to use?"

"Impressive,"

"Cool,"

"Moving on, Name the curses and what they are used for" (hey guys even though they learned about the curses of 4th year we're kind of reviewing and adding something I made up. Even tough it should be in DADA or Potions I'm putting it in History of Magic, cause technically it is history too. And plus 7th year is when they should be learning the curses to me.)

"Well, that's cake! The Imperious Curse, which causes you to be controlled by whoever placed it on you, the incantation is 'Imperio' (right?) The Cruciatus Curse, which is a torturing curse, the incantation, 'Crucio' The final one doesn't really have a name, just the killing curse, It is shot out of the wand green and it instantly kills people the incantation is 'Avada Kedavra' "

"Excellent, the fourth year lesson did come in handy, the fake Moody was a pretty good teacher even though he was an Azkaban escapee he did do some good."

"Like turning Malfoy into a jumping ferret?"

"Yes!" said Hermione laughing her head off remembering.

"And He jumped into Goyle's pants! Ha, ha!" They both took a few moments to laugh it off.

"Continuing on, **clears throat **on page 74 it is mentioned something that could happen to the killing curse, name it and explain."

"Um, it says that it was possible for it to be turned into a potion, but no one has proved it possible."

"Good,"

"Mione, I need to use the bathroom so I'll be right back." He left. Hermione was setting up for the next parchment of homework. She heard a soft chuckle, she turned, and she saw Malfoy smirking in the shadows his silver eyes sparkling with evil. (wouldn't that look so cute on him! Just picture that huh?)

"What are y-you d-doing here ferret?"

"Not much" said Malfoy smirking again walking towards her

"How did you get here?" she said backing up

"Oh, I tied a string to Weasel's shoe and I held onto it. So I went through time as well." Continuing his calm stride towards her

"Why are you here?" she kept moving backwards

"Just to show you a piece of information I heard from a few gossiping girls," he said getting closer

"What to you mean?" said Hermione backing away more because Malfoy was moving closer to her.

"Well, Brown was telling Patil, about her nice snog with your so called 'boyfriend' (he's lying)" she took more steps back

"No, no, that's not possible, he has never had a liking for Lavender, and vice versa a-and you don't have any proof!" he got so close to her she gently hit the wall behind her

"Yes, I do, you see Brown had a picture, which I stole." He whipped out a black and white picture and it was of Lavender and Ron kissing.

"No, no, no, NO!"

Meanwhile Ron had left the bathroom and saw, MALFOY nearly pinning Hermione against the wall, she looked frightened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HERMIONE YOU LOUSY FERRET!" Ron came storming towards the two.

"Just showing her what you've been up to." Showing Ron the picture.

"This is a lie! That's not me! It's YOU!" said Ron pointing to Malfoy

"No it's you Weasel!"

"You two do resemble a little since Malfoy let his hair grow."

"Hello? I'm blonde!"

"THE PICTURE IS IN BLACK AND WHITE YOU IDIOT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO IS IN THE BLOODY PICTURE?" yelled Ron

"Your very tall weasel can't you tell,"

"No one can tell how tall this person is at this type of a shot!"

"There is only one thing to do." Said Hermione, "We have to colorize it."

"That seems fair." Said Ron,

"We don't to do that!" said Draco

"To late ferret Hermione's saying the incantation now!"

"IT IS MALFOY!" said Hermione looking at the picture

"YOU LIAR!"

"I am Slytherin you know" Ron punched Draco, leaving a lovely black eye for Draco's perfect face

"Ron you don't need to start- (sees black eye)- hey that's a pretty good mark, keep it up Ron, Alright!" She started clapping with approval. Draco punched Ron back but he ducked, and punched Malfoy in the gut. Malfoy then knocked Ron on to the floor and was about to throw a punch but Ron flipped them over and Ron did the punching. It was a pretty good fight then Ron knocked Draco unconscious.

"Ron! The time we gotta get out of here!"

"Crud, I'll carry the jerk and we'll be off!"

Ron slung the unconscious Draco on his shoulders, and they ran as fast as they could to the hall, and they made it in time.

"Ok, I'm going to leave the jerk here so his Slytherin pals can take care of him."

"Good idea lets go."

They met up with Harry and Ginny and told them the story, they were very proud of Ron for beating Malfoy up with out nearly a black eye, just a bruise or two on his arms. Then they heard Pansy scream:

"OH MY GOSH MY POOR DRAKIE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! MADAM POMFREY! WE NEED YOU NOW!"

They started laughing

"I guess she found him." Said Hermione,

"Yep," said Ron and Harry in unison.

A/N: How was that? I told you there would be drama in here. This will be SO good in the end! I already have it written down- notes anyway, but it will be a really powerful ending. With a sequel too! Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 10 Ginny's Prank Muahahahahhaha!

A/N: Hey y'all! Remember when Hermione, Ron and Harry had almost the same dream? Well they have been having it every night for the past while, I just forgot to mention it in other chapters. Well, here it is enjoy!

Disclaimer: this is not mine all J.K's

Chapter 10: Ginny's prank Muahahahhahahhahaha!

_Ron was staring into her eyes with tears in his,_

"_Go Ron! Leave me here! You must help him!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_You must! The world might die! You have to help him, you know what to do I taught you well maybe if there is still time you can save me."_

"_But!" And she closed her eyes _– record screeches

Hermione gasps waking up from her dream, she looks around and realizes she's sweating. She got up and took a shower then put on her robes and went to the great hall for breakfast. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream, _she kept saying to herself _that I dream every night_

"Hey Hermione!" said Ron,

"Hi!"

"So uh, the same schedule like yesterday?"

"Pretty much." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She started coughing

"Hermione whats wrong?" asked Ginny

"I _wheeze_ don't _hack _know!" she coughed out and reached again for her pumpkin juice

"Hermione drink my pumpkin juice you don't want to be drinking what ever crap you got in your drink" said Ron and he knocked the Hermione's goblet on the floor it's contents spilling everywhere. Hermione nodded and drank it. Her coughing stopped. She saw Malfoy laughing his head off at the Slytherin table. She knew he had something to do with this. She marched over to him wand in hand.

"MALFOY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK!"

"Oh, not much just put a whole bottle of pepper in it."

"WHY!"

"For my own enjoyment!"

"You'll pay." She said poking her wand at his neck. And left him.

"This is wrecking our plan Gin, he definitely will pay!" said Harry

"And I know how." Said Ginny She left lunch early that day and went into her most evil place in the entire world.

More evil than Voldemort or his lair.

More evil than Malfoy,

More evil that Snapes bathroom (bad mental image)

More evil than Lucius Malfoy

It was,

Her Room! Dun, dun, dun. She got out her supplies to bring Malfoy down, the worst thing possible to imagine.

Worse than Snape in a thong (terrible evil life scarring image)

Worse than a McGonagall bad hair day

Worse than Voldemort himself

It was, it was…

Her trunk of pranks provided by Fred and George Weasley

"We got to go to the extreme." She said to herself she took out everything she needed and took her invisible dust and sprayed it on herself and got the Slytherin password from a first year.

She found Malfoy's room and got to work, she placed permanent posters on the walls saying 'I'm a stupid arrogant git' and 'I love Myrtle' signs and made everything hot pink. And placed a charm that would do the rest when Malfoy walks in. She snapped lots of pictures to give to Colin Creevey (sp?) and wrote a story for the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Colin!" said Ginny after she put her stuff away.

"Yeah?"

"Send these to the Daily Prophet and the next time you see Malfoy take a picture of him to send in too. This is going to be great. Here is three sickles to make sure to do it right."

"I got it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think that's Malfoy now. Get your camera ready Colin"

"This sounds good." He doesn't know how good. Malfoy was walking around school with glowing hot pink with purple stripes in his hair. He was wearing a not too skimpy red striper out fit with the reddest highest heels you could not even imagine with a huge neon sign above his head that says 'I'm a stupid arrogant git ' and talks it in his voice every five minutes. Colin got tons of pictures. He gave the majority to Ginny to post around Hogwarts and Colin sent the remaining picture with the story and some of Ginny's pictures to the Daily Prophet.

"WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

"…"

"HELLOOOOO? I SAID WHO DID THIS?"

"…"

"WHO DID THIS!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Hogwarts

"Draco no one is going to tell you." Said Draco's friend Blaise

"Ginny, this is priceless Oh I love you." Said Harry hugging her. "Where did you get this idea? And how?"

"Well, I do live with the two and only Fred and George Weasley during the summer. They taught me well."

"Ginny they'd be so proud" said Ron shedding a tear

"Your right we are!" said Fred and George entering my story without permission

THIS STORY GETS INTERRUPTED WITH A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Shelb: Hey! What are you two doing in my story!

Fred: Putting more fun into it

George: Yea!

Shelb: Fine I was going to put you in here anyway. BACK TO THE STORY!

"We wouldn't miss Ginny's finest prank for the world!" said Fred

"We are very impressed," said George

"We have taught you well young Paduon " they said in unison (spelling? Are there any star wars geeks out there? Please tell me how to spell paduon!)

"Thanks masters who have taught me" (A/N: Why am I going star wars here this is a Harry Potter story!)

"HEY EVERYONE FRED AND GEORGE ARE IN THE HOUSE!" yelled Ron

"YES!"

"WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Hogwarts

"Hello beloved fans here discounts on pranks for everyone – just don't tell the professors" said George While the twins were making a lot of money Ron noticed Hermione was massaging her temples

"Hermione whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just have a headache, I think I'm going to buy a few pain pills and tampon string pranks for some gossip queens and some pimple pooffers from Fred and George."

"Hope you feel better." Said Ron, _speaking of which, I really want to stain that stripper outfit Malfoy's wearing and his brand new uniforms he's going to be wearing when he figures out how to get that thing off I think I'm going to buy a few portable mud puddles_ (those mud puddles that make you trip and fall in it) _yeah, that's what I need, you know I might take a bottle of pimple poofer myself_ Malfoy bought a book called _Antidotes to pranks _but Malfoy won't find an answer to this prank in there. His prank still isn't done yet, no it's not. McGonagall and Snape bought some things to play on each other. (tee hee, hee) Fred and George left for more business. And the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet came in:

MALFOY JR. CONFESSESS ALL!

By Rita Skeeter

WE NOW HAVE THE FULL STORY, THE INSIDE SCOOP ON DRACO MALFOY. HE ALWAYS HAD A 'GIRLISH' KIND OF STYLE . " I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A LITTLE GIRLISH, I MEAN HEY I'M NOT GAY BUT I LOVE HIGH HEELS" QUOTES DRACO, HE ALSO CONFESSES A CERTAIN LOVE IN HIS LIFE. MOANING MYRTLE, THE GIRLS BATHROOM GHOST. IN HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY "I CAN NOT DESCRIBE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MYRLTE IT IS SO IMACULATE AND WONDERFUL THOSE GLASSES AND HER FIGURE, IT IS REALLY AMAZING." SAYS A LOVE STRUCK DRACO "I ALSO ADMITT IT, I CAN BE A STUPID AROGANT GIT AND DON'T CARE ABOUT VOLDEMORT OR MY FATHER, I'M GOING TO SIDE WITH THE LIGHT SIDE JUST TO BE WITH MYRTLE AND LIVE MY LIFE IN PEACE" THIS IS RITA SKEETER SAYING GOOD NIGHT.

"WHAT! MY LIFE IS RUINED THIS HAS GOT PICTURES AND EVERYTHING!" screamed Draco

"Ginny this is priceless!" said Harry, snapping a picture of Malfoy's face

"Ron can we have a quick tutoring session now please, I remember something I'd like to teach you that you'll get to learn in Charms about two weeks from now."

"Are you physic?"

"NO! I do my home work two weeks ahead!"

"Oh yeah, what do you want to teach me?"

"lets get to the common room first."

"Ok,"

In the common room:

"You remember the summoning charm right?"

"Yep"

"Ok, you are going to learn how to summon in your head."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Not really, well for me it is. Pretty much you have to imagine what you want and say it in your head. Pretty much the same thing you just don't talk."

"Ok, let me try." _Accio Book_ he thought, and held out his hand. The book came zooming at Ron, and hit him in the groin.

"BLOODY HELL! I THINK I'M CASTRATED!" screamed Ron clutching it rolling around on the ground "GOOD BYE MANLYHOOD! I'M DOOMED! FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"Can you make it to the hospital wing?"

"I CAN'T MOVE! JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE A VIRGIN!"

"That piece of info I did not need to know," She levitated him and made a dash for the hospital wing.

'Hermione! I think I'm going to barf! Slow down, OW! DON'T SLOW DOWN!"

"You better not barf! You fly a broom Ron how can you get air sick!"

"I don't know! OH BLOODY HELL HURRY UP!" She burst into the hospital wing

"MADAM POMFREY!"

"What is it! Oh you two, what do you want?" asked Madam Pomfrey with her hands on her hips

"I THINK I'M CASTRATED!"

"Put him on the bed." Hermione did so,

"Hmm, I going to need to take a look at it Mr. Weasley."

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD! There is NO WAY I'm going to be molested by the school healer!"

"Then you'll stay castrated for life." Ron gulped,

"I can't." he pulled the sheet tighter around him.

"Well, at least I can give you this, it's to relieve the pain."

"No,"

"It's cherry flavored"

"No, wait cherry? Your sure?"

"1,000 percent sure."

"alright." He said quietly and drank the vile of potion, "This tastes like mucus!" he fell asleep.

"I thought was to kill the pain." Said Hermione

"It is but it also puts the victim to sleep so I can do my work" said Madam Pomfrey rolling up her sleeves, "Miss Granger I'm sure you don't want to watch, I send someone to get you when he's ready."

"Yes, Madam. I'll watch Quiddich practice and inform Harry of Ron's accident."

"How did this accident happen anyway?"

"I was teaching him how to summon with the mind and he summoned a book, which did not go to his hand."

"Oh, you may go now" Hermione left.

Hermione approached the Quiddich field to find Harry. Unfortunately they were already practicing. Hermione found a broom and was quite unsure if she could do this. She about ready to push off when

"Hermione what are you doing? Trying to kill your self?" it was Harry

"Thank goodness Harry, I thought you were up there practicing"

"No, I was going to though what is it? And where's Ron?"

"Ron is currently in the hospital wing, he might be castrated."

"God bless his poor no longer manly soul." Said Harry putting his right hand over his heart and looking up

"Hey he might not be castrated!"

"Good, I got to practice now, when it's over we can check on him by the way how did it happen?"

"He summoned a book with his mind- I was teaching how to and well the book missed his hand"

"Ah," Harry sprung up into the air and joined his team mates

It was a pretty good practice until all of a sudden MALFOY still in his embarrassing outfit

"MALFOY! What the hell are you doing up here!" asked Harry

"PAYBACK! I knew it was one of you Gryffindors! Who else could have the talent of the Weasley twins!"

"Hey! Everyone can!"

"No they can't!" he shoved Harry to the side on the broom Harry shoved back. Draco shoved again this time knocking Harry off him broom. Harry tried summoning it but couldn't Hermione saw the whole thing and shot a hex at Draco that made his nose grow with a huge zit on it and his hair grow like a girls and ran to Harry to try to save his fall, she conjured up a mattress for him to land on, Harry landed on it but bounced off hitting the ground unconscious.

"Accio Firebolt!" yelled Hermione she levitated Harry and ran to the hospital wing broom in hand.

"MADAM POMFREY!" yelled Hermione

"My gosh Miss Granger put him on the bed! The second time today you come running with someone"

"I know, I feel really tired Madam Pomfrey, after all that's happened today." She fainted

Madam Pomfrey placed Hermione on the bed and set to work on Harry.

Hermione woke up with Ron next to her.

"Hey Mione! I'm not castrated! Just a scratch and I'm all better, Madam Pomfrey said we could go as soon as you woke up, Harry's going to have to stay the night but he'll be good as new by morning."

"That's great, lets go then,"

"Hermione, I was going to do it tonight but we don't want anymore visits here anymore for one so tomorrow evening around six can you meet me in the Quiddich field?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Kind of like another date, dress warmly"

"I'll be sure to do that."

And they left the hospital wing very tired and about ready to plop into their beds and sleep for something amazing will await them tomorrow.

A/N: Hey! This was my longest chapter in this story yet! Six pages! Was funny huh? Next chapter is going to be awesome and will be soon because I'm on a roll in this story!

Keep the reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11 The best date ever!

A/N: I'm on a roll in this story! Well since your probably skipping this, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it anymore than my dead fish do in their graves (sad story!)

Hermione's P.O.V.

Chapter 11: The most memorable date in the world

I woke up from the dream again but this time I was excited. I have another date with Ron! Yay! I quickly got up and raced around getting ready for the day, I have classes then the date! When I was all ready I looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. Ok,

Record screeches,

Wait,

6:00 AM! That's a whole hour away from breakfast! Oh well, I can at least wait in the Common room…

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Ron, I didn't know you'd be down here this early"

"Yeah, me two, I guess I really looking forward to today"

"Me too,"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea,"

"Um, we could play wizards chess"

"What the heck, sure"

"Ok, I currently have lost my set so I'm sure Dean won't mind us borrowing it I mean he never uses it anyway."

"Okay"

Ron went upstairs and came back down with the set.

"Here we are!" When they took it out of the box they were shocked

"I can see why he doesn't use it." Said Hermione picking up a piece that well, my not even be a piece.

"What are these things anyway?"

"Looks like bewitched… LEGO'S?"

"Let go's"

"No, LEEGGOOS" said Hermione pronouncing it "It is a muggle building toys to make models of stuff, I guess he lost his pieces and replaced them with bewitched Lego's. Lets see this looks tall so It probably is a king, this one is shorter but taller than the others so this must be the queen, these must be pawns, um Ron what color do you want to be? Red, or Blue?"

"You first,"

"Ok, Blue"

"I guess I'm red," They set up the board,

"What color goes first? Usually it's white, but we don't have white"

"Hmm, blue is the lighter color so how about blue goes first."

"Okey dokey Queens Knight, Rook 3 (I think that's right, I'm not using a real chess board so bear with me!)"

"Queens Bishops Pawn bishop 4" And if I wrote the rest of the game it would take forever and I'd have to play the game against myself to see who won, so I'm guessing.

"Checkmate!" said Hermione proudly

"I don't believe it! Someone's beaten me!" said Ron grabbing his hair for no reason

"Is there a problem?"

"No, just shocking, I haven't been beaten in 12 years!"

"Whoa that's a long time, have you ever entered chess competitions?"

"No, I wanted to though, since I _was_ unbeatable"

"Just because I beat you once doesn't mean I'll do it again, I'm sure you'll beat those unbeatable chess players wannabe's"

"You know I should do that!"

"Yeah, you should"

"Hey guys!" said Ginny coming down, "How long have you been down?"

"About an hour playing wizards chess." Said Ron

"And I won" said Hermione

"Did he help you?"

"Nope I won fair and square"

"Wow for the first time in history in 12 years the unbeatable Ronald Weasley has been beaten in Wizards Chess."

"Quit rubbing it in!"

"Never,"

"Come on guys lets pick up Harry" said Hermione before Ron and Ginny had a fight

"Ok," they said in unison. They marched to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey waiting for them .

"Hello kids, Mr. Potter is ready," Harry just walked out of the bathroom, good as new.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny "Ron got beaten in wizards Chess!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Ginny Weasley I said STOP RUBBING IT IN!"

"Who beat him?"

"Hermione,"

"GINNY!"

"Lets go down to breakfast, " said Harry,

The four of them went down to breakfast and Hermione and Ginny had a girl talk,

"Ginny, I want Hogwarts to have a chess competition,"

"Why?"

"Ron has always wanted to enter one"

"Oh, we can talk to McGonagall about that"

"Doesn't she use Dumbledore's old office?"

"Yeah,"

"Remember the password?"

"No,

"We can guess it should still be some kind of candy"

"Yeah, lets go after breakfast,"

"Sure, Ginny I wonder why it hasn't snowed yet, it 's almost Christmas too"

"Speaking of which do have Christmas list? We are going to Hogsmeade one last time before Christmas "

"It's tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yea,"

"Then it'll be Christmas eve then Christmas!"

"Lets go see McGonagall,"

They approached the Gargoyle

"Umm, Lemon Drops?"

" Nerds?"

"Ants in your Pants?"

"Butterfinger?" Malfoy bumped into Ginny

"Watch it you airhead!" The gargoyle moved

"What did I say?" asked Ginny

"Airhead is a muggle candy." Said Hermione

"Oh," They climbed on the steps and went up to the office. They knocked on the door, it opened,

"Professor?" asked Hermione

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if we could have a wizards chess competition?"

"Not a bad idea, how's Christmas Eve?"

"Great, Thanks Professor!" So they left and went to classes' blah, blah, blah. Soon sign up sheets for the contest appeared on the bulletin boards of Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Hogwarts is having a chess competition!" Said Ron being ecstatic

"Go ahead and enter!"

"You bet I will."

"Come on lets go to potions" said Hermione after Ron put his name on the sign up sheet.

Potions:

"Five points from Gryffindor for no reason whats so ever it just makes me feel good." Said Snape

Suddenly Hermione felt breakfast coming up. She barfed in a caldron- blue barf.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for vomiting in a caldron!" yelled Snape, then he sees that the vomit is blue of all colors, "I suggest you go to the hospital wing Miss Granger." Hermione nodded,

"I'm going to take a sample of this with me so Madam Pomfrey can test it." Said Hermione putting some of her vomit into a vile and left for the hospital wing.

"Class today we're going to make Veritaserum- get to work" continued Snape

Hermione got to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"MADAM POMFREY!"

"Good heavens what is it?"

"Well, you see, I vomited in Potions, and it was blue." Said Hermione handing the vile to Madam Pomfrey

"Hmm, I'll have to test this later, have you eaten anything weird like a potion or poison of some kind? And are you pregnant?"

"Well, no, and no but I did eat a blue raspberry turnover this morning, I thought it was stale though. And I am certainly NOT pregnant because I'm not married you know and plus I've only had a boyfriend for a week or so!"

"I see, well, let me check your temperature. Hmm normal Hmm, you seem fine, it may just be food poisoning Have you been nauseas or dizzy lately?"

"Well, a little not much, I've had many headaches."

"Hmm, well I'm clueless, the nausea and dizziness and headaches could be allergies, and the vomit food poisoning, I think your allergic to blue raspberry's and there was something weird in them. I have had some other cases with food poisoning from those turnovers but I think you may have allergies I could be wrong though. I'm going to give you this potion, which will hopefully help you feel better. If anything gets worse let me know. You may go now."

"Thank you," Hermione left and ran into Ron in the hall way

"Hey,"

"How did it go?"

"She thinks it may be allergies and food poisoning but she's really not sure. She gave me a potion which will probably make me feel better."

"Are you sure you want to go tonight? I mean do you feel fine?"

"I'm positive, I'll meet you there at six like promised. I need to get ready see you later."

"Yeah see you"

Hermione put on those nice jeans that Ginny forced Hermione to wear, and a v- neck blue sweater. She wore a light denim jacket with light make up. She met with Ron and he made her close her eyes.

"Ok, step over this and put your hands here."

"Ron, is this a broom?"

"You ready?" asked Ron behind her with arms around her gripping the object

"Ron answer the question is this a broom." Then she couldn't feel the ground

"Ron! This is a broom it's got to be! Unless it's a port key but, but!"

"You can open your eyes now" Hermione did and she gasped, at first she thought she would be scared, but she was over looking on of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen. She was overlooking a beautiful sunset over the forest, the fear left her, and she was in Ron's arms technically, because had to steer the broom.

"I've never seen anything like this in my entire life." Said Hermione awestruck

"I know it's one of the best views. " He flew them farther away to a nice little spot under an oak with a perfect view of the sunset and the soon to be appearing stars. With a dinner picnic basket awaits them.

"You did this?"

"Yes, with no help at all. Kind of a way to show how I like you and thanks for all you taught me. I'm starting to get more O's now."

"Yeah, " they settled down on the blanket lying on the grass, with another blanket for when the weather gets cooler. The meal consisted of chicken legs, mashed potatoes, rice, pudding, and lemonade in cute plastic wine glasses, it was very delicious. It was pretty silent, but it was because they were admiring the beauty of the night sky coming upon them. It was also special because Harry and Ginny weren't spying on them for they didn't know about the date.

"It 's beautiful,"

"Yeah,"

"I've never seen it like this before."

"Me neither, this is much more breathtaking"

"I got lots of shopping to do, for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"Me too. Hey are you entering the wizards chess competition?"

"No, I want to watch you beat the world and so I won't beat you again so you don't get humiliated, plus I not a big chess player."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"It is,"

"SO what are you planning on getting for everyone, but don't tell me about mine I want a surprise."

"Well, I'm getting Ginny a book on 1,001 ways to attract a guy,-"

"Hey! She's my sister you know!"  
"The thing is she'll probably get that same book for me, continuing on, I'm going to get Dean a book on Wizards chess, I figured you would get him a new set."

"Your darn right, no more Lego's for him."

"And I'm going to get Lavender and Parvati Hair and makeup books, Harry, I'm going to get him a Auror training book, and a new book about famous Quiddich players which he is in it too being the youngest Quiddich player ever."

"I'm getting Harry one of those weird things for people to hide in to dress. That poor soul still dresses under the sheets!"

"Really? I thought he finally got over being shy over that!"  
"Nope, the same old Harry"

They enjoyed the rest of the evening looking at the stars. Then an alarm rang to let them know curfew is coming soon

"I guess we better be heading back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Ron said a spell and the picnic disappeared. They mounted the broom and took off. Hermione was so much relaxed, for now she could look down without a worry.

Ron walked Hermione back to the common room.

"Thanks, Ron, so much now I'm not afraid of heights anymore." They kissed, Ron licked Hermione's lips asking for entry. Hermione granted it. They played tongue tennis for awhile but the alarm went off again saying that you had five minutes to get to your beds. They broke apart.

"I'll see you later Ron,"

"Ok, bye" They went into their dorms. Hermione saw Ginny still awake.

"Hermione Jane Granger where were you? I've been looking every where and you return just in the nick of time of curfew!"

"Well, MOTHER I went on another date with Ron."

"Another date? With out telling ME of all people? Does Harry know? What happened? Are you two over?"

"What are you so worried about? Ron is not that much of a klutz as you think he is. And Harry, doesn't know until probably now"

"well, tell me all about it."

"Ok, well, we met up in the Quiddich field, and he made me close my eyes, I knew he was helping me onto a broom, I asked, but he just said stuff like 'Are you ready?' and well I was on a broom we took off, then he told me to open my eyes. I did and I thought I'd be terrified, but the fear just left me. I saw the most beautiful sight of my life. The sun setting over the forbidden forest. It was beautiful. Ginny he took away my fear of heights! That's one of the best things any one can give me right now. We landed under an oak where a picnic awaited us. That was good too. We saw the stars and then an alarm rang telling us curfew was coming. We got up mounted the broom again and flew back to Hogwarts. In the common room we kissed again only this time it was French! But the alarm rang again so we had to go. And that was it."

"That was amazing. Are you sure he didn't have any help?"

"Nope he did it all by himself."

"I'm envious, why doesn't Harry take me out on a date like that? He never French kissed me until our 7th date!"

"Well, Harry is a shy type of guy we better get to bed. We got Christmas shopping to do tomorrow!"

"Yeah, night Mione!"

"Night Gin!"

In Harry and Ron's Room:

"Ronald Whatever you middle name is(I think it's Arthur but I'm not sure) Weasley! Where have you been?"

"Well, DAD I went out on a date with Hermione."

"Wh- wha- WHAT? Without telling me?"

"Yes, "

"Why? Did she end it with you?"

"Hell no! We French kissed in the common room when we were saying good bye!"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, I helped her get rid of her fear of heights"

"What did you do?"

"I had her close her eyes, put her on my broom and I flew us up had her open her eyes and she didn't scream, we saw the best sight ever! The we landed and had a picnic dinner, which went well, we flew home kissed. And now I'm here telling ya, I'm going to bed while you think this over because I have shopping to do tomorrow and I'm not going to miss it. Night Harry"

"N-n- night Ron"

A/N: How was that? Next chapter Hogsmeade! Then we have Christmas Eve after that and the Wizards chess competition! And a little surprise thing that I have planned which I may split into two chapters because it is LLLLOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG, then Christmas! And Ron retakes the exams and another surprise, and one more surprise, then the story is over! That's about……(making calculations)….. five chapters left? – roughly, so keep reviewing and you'll see the awesome surprise and then when this story is over I'll have a sequel! How does that sound? If you have me on Author Alert, you should be able to know when I post the Sequel, in my final chapters I'll tell you the title and the date I'll post it though! Review!


	12. Chapter 12 Hogsmeade

A/N Hey! I have posted two new stories check them out! One is a Trixie Belden fic, read it even if you don't know it because I'll explain who everyone is etc. in my Authors note. (Please review that story I have only one little review there and well I'm the reviewer so I only know that I'm pretty much the only one who read it) The other one is a one shot, - it's not mine, characters and background belong to J.K Rolling and the idea and most of the plot belongs to Drucilla L. I own a teeny tiny part of the plot. A very funny but short it is an April Fools fic, and it's Harry Potter, Hogwarts forgets April Fools day and Fred and George come to attack. It is called An Extremely Boring story to fool you guys. You can find them in my pen name. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12: Christmas Shopping in Hogsmeade!

Hermione jumped out of bed when her alarm rang and immediately got dressed and ready to go to Hogsmeade, she started to make her list:

Christmas List

I need a present for… 

_Ron­­ Harry LavenderMcGonagallFlitwick Sprout Binns All my other teachers Dean Seamus Ginny Parvati _

Ok, I think I'm ready. Hermione said to herself she went down to the common room, to find Harry, Ginny and Ron,

"Hey guys," said Hermione

"Hi, what took you so long?" asked Harry

"Making my list" said Hermione unrolling the long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long list

"Ok," said Ginny

"Why don't you and Ron go to Hogsmeade together, I mean you need a lot of presents because both of your lists are long and you'll probably going to a lot of the same stores and-"  
"uh… well" started Ron

"We can't" said Hermione

"Not that we don't want to"

"No of course not!"

"But it would waste a lot of time"

"And we, we"

"Have schedules on our list!"

"Yeah and they are all different!"

"I need to go to Honeydukes first!"

"See it's different I need to go to the book store first!"

"It's all entirely different!"

"We don't have enough time to change the schedule!"

"Ok, we get it you don't want the other to see what your getting everyone do you?" said Ginny

"Um, yeah" said Hermione and Ron in unison

"You could have just said that you know," said Harry

"Oh," said Hermione and Ron again

"Come on lets go," said Ginny dragging her friends along out of the common room

In Hogsmeade:

Lets do Hermione's shopping first shall we readers?

Hermione went to Honeydukes to get little candy canes as a little tidbit present for everyone in Hogwarts. Then she stopped by the bookstore to get these books:

_1001 ways to attract a guy (For Ginny)_

_2 copies of hair and makeup for the amateurs (for Parvati and Lavender)_

_Auror training for dummies (For Harry)_

_Quiddich: The greatest of the all: NEW EDITION! (For Harry)_

_How to play Wizards Chess for dummies (For Dean)_

_All about Chudley Cannons: FAN CLUB EDITION! (For Ron) _

_1001 ways to attract a girl (for Seamus, he needs help telling Parvati he likes her)_

_How to bore your students with a lecture for dummies (for Binns)_

_Growing charms for dummies (for Flitwick)_

_Basic magic for dummies (for Sprout)_

_How to prank the smelly Potions master (For McGonagall)_

_How to Prank the old Transfiguration teacher (For Snape- Hermione is not going to sign the card though)_ She also got a bag of treats for the owls in owlery

Then she stopped by Gringotts to take out a few extra galleons and went to the men's

jewelry store.

"Hello miss how may I help you?" Asked the jeweler

"Um, may I see that bracelet over there?" (Three guesses who the bracelet it for!)

"This?"

"Yes,"

"This is a very nice choice, Miss, solid gold, and it's 199 galleons and 5 sickles but since it's the Christmas sale we'll cut it down to 150 galleons and 3 sickles"

Hermione examined the bracelet carefully, it was very fine quality, and a little pricy but decent enough.

"I'll take it." Hermione paid the man and left the store, quite satisfied and headed for a store that sold wrapping paper and ribbons she bought a nice roll of wrapping paper that had a picture of little kids shaking presents. Also bought a set of ribbons and lots of gift labels. Then she set out for the Three Broomsticks to meet up with her friends.

Now lets see how Ron's shopping is going:

Ron started out by getting Dean the Wizards chess set, got Harry the dressing thingy, bought Ginny a book on _1001 ways to attract a guy but still stay modest_ Got Seamus a book on _How to prepare for a girl's evil ways to try to ask you out _He went to Gringotts and took out a handful of galleons plus the galleons he scrimped and saved to get some stuff. He noticed the women's jewelry store was having a clearance sale. He ran right over.

"Hello, Sir, what can I do for you?" asked the sales lady

"Um, may I see that necklace?"

"This? That's great, we've been trying to sell it for months! It is 12 karat gold with a ruby as the book charm and no one's been interested because no one likes books that much."  
"I know someone who does, how much is it?"

"How much do you got?" Ron looked at his money,

"How's seventy galleons and six sickles?"

"Well it is worth more but we can't get any one else to buy it so it's better than nothing, you got a deal." Ron paid the woman and she gave Ron a complimentary case since he actually bought the gorgeous necklace. He went and bought some wrapping paper with his leftover money and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

I would do Harry and Ginny's shopping but that would take a long time, and plus this is mainly a Ron Hermione fic so yeah lets go to the Three Broomsticks

"Hey Hermione!"

"Oh, Hi Ron!" said a tired Hermione lugging a lot of bags

"Whoa that's a lot of bags."

"You don't seem so bad your self," said Hermione looking at Ron's bags he didn't have nearly as much but they were big.

"My gifts are big,"

"Hey guys!" said Harry and Ginny coming in with not as much as there two friends.

"Hi, just wonder how did you all spend?" asked Hermione

"Well, I spent 60 galleons and 8 sickles and 4 knuts," said Harry

"I spent 100 galleons 12 sickles and 3 knuts," said Ginny

"I spent, 120 galleons and six sickles and 4 knuts." said Ron

"Well, I spent, you'll never believe this 220 galleons and 9 sickles." Her friends stared at her it was Harry who broke the silence.

"I'm thinking the butter beers are all on me since I spent the least amount here."

"Hermione how did you even get that much money?" asked Ron

"I have a summer job at the book store here, and for muggle money, my parents give me an allowance during the summer so I get stocked up on both types of money."

"Oh," They enjoyed their butter beers, and then Ron got an idea

"Hey lets pretend to be drunk"

"Ok, this'll be fun," said Ginny Harry burped,

"AhhhhAHHH AAAAAAAAAA" Hermione sang, the people stared, they stood on the table and danced, Hermione took her jacket off, and threw it away Ron's pants some how fell off, which is still a mystery to the trio.

"OH MY GOSH THOSE TEENS ARE SO DRUNK THEY ARE GOING TO STRIP DANCE!" yelled a customer so there trio along with Ginny got thrown out, Ron had put his pants on they started laughing and walking around Hogsmeade like drunk people hand in hand swinging a lot of bags.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha we look like idiots you know that right guys?" said Hermione

"We know," said Ginny "But it's fun!"

"Yeah," then Ron started singing

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer ha, ha you take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall." Then Ron burped, his friends started laughing their heads off,

"Ron that really sounds like we're drunk people!" said Harry

"Let's all sing it!" said Hermione

"Yeah why not?" said Ginny

"1,2,3, 98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall!" They chorused hiccupping from all the laughing and making themselves burp, pretending to be drunk is SO much fun. "97 bottles of beer of the wall 97 bottles of bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You take one down pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the waaaaaaaaaaallllllllllll!" Hogsmeade is staring

"What? Can't you admit it's fun to pretend to be drunk?" asked Ron. The people in Hogsmeade shrug their shoulders and start singing,

"96 bottles of beer on the wall 96 bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around 95 bottles of beer on the wall!" Ron was now acting drunkenly conducting Hogsmeade in the song. Some people took out their musical instruments and pretended to play drunkenly.

"This is so much fun!" said Hermione

"I know," said Ginny "You just seem to be able to let yourself go and have fun, I just don't wanna pretend to have a hangover."

"I'm with you there!" McGonagall was leaving a store to see what's going on, she sees everyone in Hogsmeade, even kids from Hogwarts singing, a crazy song acting like their drunk then she sees the Golden Trio along with Ginny dancing on an outdoor table with Ron conducting everyone drunkenly

"What is going on here!" no one could hear her, everyone was too off key to hear, she sighed and put her want to her neck,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Everyone was quiet now, especially the kids from Hogwarts they had never, NEVER heard their teacher swear. That was a moment to remember

"Mr. Weasley, kindly explain what is going on!"

"Well, professor, we were having fun and we need to lighten up a bit right guys?"

"YEAH!" said Hogsmeade

"Well, it's time to head back to Hogwarts, get a move on it!"

"Ok, how about we sing that song as a march back huh guys?"

"YEAH! 94 bottles of beer on the wall 94 bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around…." Sang the kids at Hogwarts marching back

When the trio got back they were still singing finishing the song:

"One bottle of beer on the wall one bottle of beer, you take one down pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wall!"

"That was fun!" said Ron

"Yeah," said Hermione, then she fainted

"Hermione! Cried Ron, catching her

"Do you think it's because she sang her head off out there?" asked Harry

"Harry that's not funny, lets take her to the hospital wing," Ron levitated her and they went to the Hospital Wing with Hermione floating above them unconscious. They burst through, the hospital wing,

"MADAM POMFREY!" called Harry, Ron and Ginny in unison, Pomfrey didn't come, and they now had to go to the now extreme measures

"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL 99 BOTTLES OF BEER! YOU TAKE-"

"What is it now!" cried Pomfrey, "Oh, you guys again, put whoever you got on the bed,"

"She fainted when we got back from Hogsmeade," said Harry

"What was she doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Shopping, had a butter beer, we pretended to be drunk and started singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall, that was fun, got all of Hogsmeade singing it, then sang it on the way home, she fainted in the common room" said Ron

"Hmm, it's either too much singing, and dehydration since she had no liquid while singing, or allergies, but I don't see why she'd faint because of allergies. When she wakes up I'll give her a potion, and ask her a few questions, I may have her stay over night, this may get serious I'm not sure. You may go now I'll send some one when she wakes and is ready for visitors."

"Ok,"

Later that evening Hermione was released from the hospital wing, and was told not to party around, so she went to bed early. Ron, Harry and Ginny went to bed early to so they wouldn't feel bad when Hermione might miss some fun.

A/N: AAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD That's the chapter next chapter will be a big one and will be split in 2 which means there will be a cliffhanger in the next chapter. I didn't want my chapter to go short so I decided to add some pointless fun to the chapter, I hope liked it now I am satisfied with my chapter and don't forget to check out my two new stories! Later!


	13. Chapter 13 All Is Revealed: Part One

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls here it is the chapter that will be totally awesome, here is what's gonna happen… I'm not telling you. Read for yourself! By the way I posted a Lily/James fic in case you're interested.

Disclaimer: This awesome chapter is not mine- just the awesome plot.

Chapter 13: All Is Revealed: Part One

"Hey Ron!" said Hermione "Today is the day you kick everyone's behind in Wizards Chess!"

"I know it rocks!"

"Good luck mate" said Harry

"I never knew I'd say this, but good luck Ron"

"Thanks Gin"

"Here we go!" They entered the Great Hall, which now had many small tables and chessboards. Ron sat down at one while Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the audience. It was going good, for the first round Ron was still in, he had beaten Goyle with much ease. Round two Ron beat this Ravenclaw we don't know, round three he beat Pansy, round four there was six people remaining- Ron as one of them. For round five he beat Snape- just trying his luck for this round since we had an odd number of people still playing. Which lead to the final two: Ron and Draco Malfoy, dun, dun, dun.

"Scared Weasley? Prepare to meet your match." Said Draco moving a knight

"Hah! You wish! I have never lost a game in 12 years!" (He kind of left out Hermione beating him) Ron moved his bishop and took a pawn

"You will now!" said Draco taking one of Ron's pawns

"I doubt it!" Said Ron taking Draco's rook with his bishop.

"We'll see about that!" said Draco taking another pawn

"Hah! Look I would like to promote this pawn to a Queen!" said Ron moving his pawn to the end of the board, the pawn transforms into a queen.

"Well, look at my pawn, Queen please!"

"Well, would you look at that, I have a rook next to your new queen, I'll just take it!" Ron taking Draco's new queen

About fifteen minutes later

"CHECKMATE!" yelled Ron

"I now pronounce our first annual Wizard's Chess champion Ronald Weasley!" said McGonagall handing Ron a trophy

"Thanks,"

"Congratulations Ron!" said Hermione hugging him

"Thanks,"

"Hey lets see the trophy!" said Harry, it was a gold trophy of a King chess piece

"It's beautiful," said Hermione

"Great job Ron," said Ginny

"Thanks,"

"Weasley cheated! What a loooooooooser! " complained Draco

"I'm afraid that's impossible Mr. Malfoy," explained McGonagall "The chess tables are 'cheat proofed' no one can cheat and plus how can you cheat at wizard's chess anyway?"

"Darn!" The trio laughed at Malfoy's embarrassing moment.

"Who's the loooooooooser now Malfoy?" Asked Ron

"C'mon guys lets take a walk of celebration shall we?" asked Harry

"Sure" said Ron

"Cool," said Hermione

"Sorry I can't" said Ginny, "I promised mum I'd spend a lot of time preparing my gifts, we may be poor, but we definitely give our gifts with the best love and joy and well I need to work on mine. Plus this should be a moment for the Golden Trio, not the Trio with the tagalong Ginny"

"Ok," said Harry. Ginny had already headed for the common room,

"Let's go," said Ron The Trio headed off to- well out side, near the forest.

"Aaah," said Harry touching his scar

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ron

"I don't know, I think, I think"

"He's near" Hermione said

"Aaah," said Harry

"He's getting closer," said Hermione,

"What do we do?" asked Ron "Run?"

"Ron after all these years and you still don't get it? Get your wand at ready he's"

"Here already" said a soft wheezy voice; a pair of red eyes slowly emerges from the forest,

"What do you want?" asked Hermione

"You guy's dead duh! In fact my plan is working already! Muahahahhahahahah!"

"Huh?" asked Ron

"Mudblood is going to die any minute now,"

"Why? Use a curse on me?"  
"No, but close,"

"The Avada Potion," Hermione said suddenly "It's real isn't it?"

"Now it is thanks to Severus who took the time and effort to make it, but we did face certain flaw, but it will still work."

"I'm confused," said Harry

"The Avada Potion hasn't been proven possible to create- until now that is." Said Ron

"I thought the Mudblood was the smart one," said Voldemort

"I've been tutoring him."

"Well to put my story briefly- akfdlslfdfjdkjiviitiueijigkjskowijsgjskajgkasjgk jwkajkfjgkfjifigfhjgkjhkfjgkfjgkfjgjfk njjhjheuysuithhfshtishgihseitaotyahguarhuryg grighrjthsjhgjrhguhrghksfkahutihgahgjkhaughihgia"

"I didn't get a single word he said," said Ron

"I think he said it too fast" Said Hermione

"He said it in Parsel tongue, but I couldn't quite make it out."

Shelb: Allow me to give you guys a full flashback on what happened,

"Thanks!" said the Trio

FLASHBACK:

"Severus how has the potion been going?"

"My Lord I believe I have found a solution, I just need to test it on various creatures- maybe a boggart, I believe it takes precisely the exact amount for it to work."

"Keep it up, be there at the meeting at one with the other Deatheaters, there I will fully discuss my plan."

"Yes my Lord," Snape was left to continue his work

"WORMTAIL!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I need a fire whiskey make it a double"

"Yes sir," said Wormtail bowing and leaving

AT THE MEETING:

"Ok, this is my great devious plan:" Voldemort takes out the blackboard, the Deatheaters laugh.

"What?" Voldemort looks at the board, it had a picture of Hogwarts scribbled, a catapult with Deatheaters drawn like stick people on the spoon part being flung into the building.

"WORMTAIL!"

"What? I just wanted to show my ideas, they may be useful"

"A catapult Wormtail? WE ARE WIZARDS! WE CAN FLY, FLOO, APPARATE, AND CRASH IN WITHOUT A CATAPULT!"

"Ahem, we are witches too." Said Bellatrix

"Yes, and Witches too. Don't interrupt me again, or I will kill you- literally for those who don't' know me that well. Continuing on, Severus has been making a special potion- we like to call it the Avada Potion, any guesses on what it does?" Wormtail's hand went up "Yes Wormtail?"

"Um, does it make idiots smart?"

"No, but we need to make one that does- put that on the high priority list Severus, anyway this special potion, is illegal duh, and it kills people hence the name like the curse we are all aware of and have used many times. Severus knows the potion better than I do, so Severus care to explain and tell us all about it?"

"Yes my lord," said Snape rising "The Avada Potion is –well you all know what it does. It is a very complicated formula, and only the precise amount will kill a person instantly, too little takes a few days, possibly weeks to kill the victim, too much, makes it an instant temporary antidote and again only a certain amount will make it a permanent antidote- but the antidote has to be for a victim that is still alive- dead ones don't work. Any questions so far?" Wormtail raised his hand "Yes Wormtail?"

"Um how do you know this?"

"I. Made. The. Potion. And. Conducted. Tests. I. Have. It. Right. Here. Don't. Make. Me. Use. It. On. You. Now. Shut. Up. Continuing on, uh that's it, continue explaining your plan sir,"

"Ok, back to me, we are going to use the potion on the Granger girl I will disguise myself as a house elf, and put in her pumpkin juice, she's too smart to be killed by a curse from the wand- now the stupid red head Weasley, he is a piece of cake and can be killed easily, Potter is mine, end of story, bye, bye, see you later," ( I had to use that Shrek line sorry!)

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Yes, indeed,"

End Flashback:

"hello? I want to kill them all now you done yet?" asked Voldemort

Shelb: Yeah,

"Good"

"So that's the stuff that was in Hermione's juice, that's why she's been sick!" said Ron

"But I'm not dead yet which means I got too little,"

"Yeah that's because Draco put that #$$ pepper in your drink!"

"That's one thing I can thank ferret for," Suddenly Hermione felt weak all of a sudden,

"Yes, yes, the potion is taking effect."

"NO! Hermione!" yelled Ron. Hermione laid down on the ground she was too weak to stand.

"With your friends dead Potter, I can finish you off with ease, for all three of you are needed to ever defeat me! So I've taken care of them, both of them! Avada Kedavra!" the light hit Ron, he fell to the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	14. Chapter 14 All is Revealed: Part Two

A/N: Hey! If you noticed in last chapter I did not put and A/N in the end like I normally do, I did this so you could think back without getting distracted by another annoying A/N. After you read this chapter, I'll sum up the clues in the end although they'll pop up again in this chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, that's so sad, I think I need a hug (starts sobbing)

Chapter 14: All is revealed: Part 2

Flashback:

"_Avada Kedavra!" The light hit Ron, he fell to the ground._

"_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

End flashback

'No," said Harry after he screamed, "You can't do that."

"I just did, see, it's weakening you already. Now lets have a real duel. Remember 4th year?"

"Quite well."

"Remember, we bow." Voldemort bows

"I knew that."

"Quit being a smart mouth! That's mudblood's job! Now bloody bow before I make you!" Harry reluctantly bows.

"Now, hmm,"

While Voldemort and Harry are shouting hexes and curses, and dodging them too. Ron got up.

"Gosh, that thing hit me- almost, thank goodness I said the shield thingy in time, or I'd be dead, now what to do (sees Hermione) Hermione!" he whispered to himself and crept towards Hermione, no one noticed for their attention was to watch out for a hex.

"Hermione?"

"Ron," said Hermione softly smiling a little "You used the shield I taught you."

"We got to get you to the hospital wing"  
"No, don't I can take care of myself you must help Harry, make sure your not seen, remember everything I taught you."

"But,"

"Wait, this is, the dream,"

"But we always woke up before someone died,"

"Which means we might not die, now go, go"

"I don't want to"

"You must! Or we all will die."

"But you're so cold! And pale!"

"GO!"

"Fine," He took a last look at Hermione and snuck carefully up behind Voldemort.

Hermione was looking around for something, she didn't know what but she would when she saw it. And there it was, a glint of blue was seen sticking out of one of Voldemort's pockets, she knew what it was. She could not reach her wand and could not get up to get it because she was so weak, so she opened her hand,

"_Accio Avada Potion."_ The bottle flew out of the pocket and landed gently into her hand. She struggled to sit up a little; she slowly took the cap off and with her shaking hand downed it all in one gulp,

"I hope it's too much than what needs to be served, she murmured to herself" She sighed in relief when color came back to her skin. She grabbed her wand and crept up to an unoccupied side of Voldemort

Ron got behind Voldemort and then he said a spell

"Stupefy! (Or whatever spell it is to stun people)" Voldemort was stunned.

"Wonderful Ron!"

"Hermione! What happened?" asked Ron

"I found a temporary antidote" said Hermione holding up a vial

"The Avada Potion?" questioned Harry

"Weren't you listening mate?" asked Ron "Remember Snape said that too much of the potions turns into a temporary antidote!"

"Oh, - Ron! You are turning into a male clone of Hermione! I can't believe it! I can handle one Hermione but two? NO! I need someone stupid with me!"

"It's ok Harry," said Hermione "Ron is still himself, he just remembered to listen but that doesn't mean he'll stop sleeping in History Of Magic"

"Yeah, I can't handle that class, it's still the perfect time to catch undisturbed shut eye"

"Why are we sitting here talking? The stunning spell won't last forever you know!" said Hermione

"Ok," said Harry, with his wand at ready to kill him.

"Let me take his wand," said Hermione snatching it from Voldemort's frozen hand "We should kill him together" She added

"Why?" asked Harry "I'm the one supposed to kill him"

"But Voldemort said that it would only take all three of us to kill him, that's why he tried to kill me and Ron, because Harry is the power, I'm the mind and Ron is the heart, now let's do it together on three"

"But, wouldn't we go to Azkaban for using an unforgivable?" asked Ron

"For using it on the person everyone wants dead? I don't think so," said Hermione

"Let's do it on three, and think of everyone you love" said Ron

"One," said Harry

"Two," said Ron

"Three!" Yelled Hermione

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Three beams of green light was shot from their wands and each hit Voldemort, and the stunned Voldemort became the dead Voldemort and it wasted away to nothing, and the horcruxes left him, but as it hit him it caused a great gust of wind that knocked all three of them off of their feet. And it all went black.

They woke up in the hospital wing in beds side by side to see McGonagall waiting.

"Did we do it?" asked Hermione

"Yes," said McGonagall

"Will we go to Azkaban?" asked Ron

"No, he is really dead and you will be able to leave in a couple of hours"

"How long have we been out?" asked Harry,

"All night"

"That means it's Christmas!" said Ron

"But I don't want to spend Christmas in the hospital wing" said Hermione

'You won't spend all of it in here, but don't try to move much, it'll hurt."

"Ok," said the Trio, McGonagall left,

"Sooooooooo, what are we going to do now?" asked Ron

"Well, sit here and do nothing?" asked Harry

"Or-" started Hermione but she got interrupted when presents appeared on the foot of their beds

"Open presents!" said Ron, they all at once tried to reach their presents but they felt a sharp pain when trying to sit up

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow" they said together settling back down on the bed

"That's just great!" said Harry

"Yeah, our presents are right in front of us and we can't even open them!" They looked at each other,

"MADAM POMFREY!" But alas, Madam Pomfrey was somewhere else.

"That didn't work," said Hermione

"GINNY!" They screamed together it was so loud everyone in Hogwarts heard them.

"What?" panted Ginny five minutes later running in.

"Give us our presents!" said Harry

"You guys are so lazy you can't even get your own presents! Just because you three defeated Voldemort doesn't mean we get to wait on you guys hand and foot!"

"Although that would be nice, Ginny, we can't reach our presents it hurts too much."

"Prove it,"

"OW!"

"I know that look Ron it means you really are in pain so I believe you, (sigh) alright," she hands every one their presents.

"Ginny, you got me 1,001 ways to attract a guy? That's so thoughtful!"

"I know we must think alike because you gave that book to me!"

"Yeah,"

"Ginny you're not funny!" said Ron holding up a picture of Ron attempting to ask out Fleur Delacore

"Yes it is, that is a wonderful memory!"

"I got turned down!"

"I know, that's the best part!"

"Ron what the heck?" asked Harry trying to hold up a large un opened present "Ginny a little help here?"

"Sure," they opened the present

"Ron a dressing thingy? I've always needed one of those! Thanks!"

"No problem,"

"Hermione! You got me the Chudley Cannons fan edition? For me! Thanks!"

"That's only one of the presents I got you Ron, the other one is somewhere in there."

"Auror Training book? AND The new Quiddich book! Thanks Hermione!"

"No problem, Harry"

"Ron! Harry! You got this for me? I've always wanted: The ultimate guide to becoming a well skilled witch volume 3!"

"Even though you are skilled enough for us, we thought you'd like that" said Harry

"There is another one from me in there somewhere" said Ron soon all the presents were unwrapped except for two little lonesome presents

"That's my other present" said Hermione to Ron

"That other one is _my_ other one"

"Should we open them?"

"I don't know, we can wait two more hours."

"That's true," They stared at the two presents for a while

"I can't contain myself" said Ron

"Me neither" The opened the presents

"Oh Ron,"

"Hermione, I"  
"It's beautiful,"

"Thanks," They reached over to hug

"OW! Can't. Reach. Boyfriend!"

"OW! I. Can't. Reach. You."

"GINNY! Push the beds together!"

"Fine you sick lovebirds" When they got closer they hugged

"I can't handle this mushy stuff," said Harry, who grabbed Ginny and kissed her.

"All right kids you can l-" said McGonagall walking in to find two couples making out, but they heard her and broke apart.

"We can go?" asked Harry

"Yippee!" said Ron already jumping out of bed holding his new bracelet. They raced out of the hospital wing and they went out side Harry and Ginny went their separate ways

"Ron can you put it on me?"

"Sure," Ron put the beautiful book charm necklace around Hermione's neck, and then the very first snowflake fell

"It's snowing!" said Hermione

"Great!"

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Yes," And Hermione and Ron kissed. And more snow fell, and soon all the kids on Hogwarts, who decided to stay for Christmas break, went out side to play around and stuff, and they all saw Hermione and Ron kissing but they didn't notice.

It truly was the best Christmas after all.

The End 

A/N: Thank you, Thank you, there will be one more chapter, which will be the epilogue, we will have a surprise! I will be posting the sequel, um well I'll tell you in the epilogue. Please review! Can we make it to fifty reviews? More? Please with a cherry on top click the purple button and review! It only takes two minutes! I love you all!

God Bless, and the epilogue will be here soon!

Shelb


	15. Chapter 15 The End!

A/N: Here it is! The epilogue! Ok, after this I'll tell you the exact date I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel!

Disclaimer: My final disclaimer, I'm sure you get the picture already that I sadly don't own Harry Potter, but I'll walk with my head high for completing this awesome fic it's been fun!

Chapter 15: The End

When school resumed, everything seemed right, the sun was out, you could say love was in the air and Ron finally retook those exams and got an O. They are now in care of Magical creatures and Hagrid is showing the 7th years Smarty.

"This 'ear is Smarty, does anyone know what she it? Mr. Weasley?"

"She is a baby Anan, one of the smartest creatures in the world."

"Very good, would anyone want to take a little test with her to prove it?" A few hands went up. First Draco went up, Smarty beat him, and many others, Hermione tied with Smarty, then finally it was Ron's turn. When Hagrid went to take a look at the answers

"Oi, Ron, your score is higher than Smarty's" gasps were heard

"What?"

"Both of the scores were perfect but Smarty forgot extra credit in her answers, but she is a baby so she only does what's required."

"Ron! Extra credit you remembered that!" cried Hermione in delight, hugging him.

"Yeah, I didn't know it would come THAT handy"

"It always does." Soon it was graduation time

"When I call your name you will come up here and receive your diploma which gives you the ability to use magic outside of school and permission to apparate etc." Said Professor McGonagall "Hermione Granger" Hermione gladly walked up and received her things and stood at the beginning of the line they were to make.

"Neville Longbottom"

"Harry Potter"

"Ronald Weasley" Ron happily skipped up to the platform and took his diploma and stood next to Harry and Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco barely passed and trudged to the platform. There were many others.

"Now we will have a few speeches, from the three students who have gone through a lot this year and I think they would like to share with us, may I present first up, Harry Potter" The school applauded.

"Thank you, this year, I have to say was the best most shocking life-threatening year I have ever had. There were good moments and bad ones. I had my girlfriend Ginny, but I think it all started when the first 7th year exams came up. My best friend failed them, and my other best friend Hermione was appointed his tutor. Me and Ginny kind of eavesdropped one time, and well, we noticed a connection between them so we decided to play matchmaker, by giving them advice like when I told Ron to ask her out. Which worked successfully, then on their first date to make sure everything went right we followed them, ("You what?" said Ron) and I believe I will have some explaining to do after this. (crowd chuckles) well, all of a sudden Hermione got sick, and we did not know what it was, but it came from a glass of pumpkin juice, which did have a whole bottle of pepper in it but also, it had a dangerous potion, that when the right amount will kill a person instantly but Hermione did not drink enough for it to kill her- yet, I would give you more details on this potion but I'm afraid that it is strictly confidential and will not be told to anyone. But do you know who was behind this? Voldemort, yes, it is fine to say his name he's dead anyway. Well, when the potion was starting to take effect, to kill Hermione, we had an encounter with him, his plan was to kill Ron and Hermione to get to me, because all three of us were required to kill him. Well, Hermione was laying weak and dying and I thought Ron was already dead because Voldemort used an unforgivable on him, but thankfully Ron used the only shield that can stop the curse that was recently discovered. He then snuck up and stunned him, and Hermione made a temporary antidote so we killed him together, I admit it we used and unforgivable but we won't go to Azkaban and we had to stay for awhile in the hospital wing and Hermione was given a permanent antidote Professor Slughorn, a retired potions master who gladly put it together for her made. And now here we are free of him, the one who destroyed everything in his path. And that was what happened this year, for me and that's what I wanted to share with you so it all makes sense, thank you." More applause, now it was Hermione's turn,

"Hi, pretty much what happened to me was the same as Harry's story over there. But I can tell you one thing, that pumpkin juice tasted like, well pepper and vomit at the same time, yuck, and I did not enjoy the hospital wing visits either. Do you really know how many times I had to rush Harry Ron and even myself to the Hospital Wing? To many to count. But I did discover one thing, what it really feels like to be in love. Love, what do you think it feels like? Well, it is something like this, when you see that person, you feel like your about to get really sick, your excited and nervous and jumpy and feel horrible at the same time, and when this person kisses you it brings a shocking feeling down your spine and you start hearing the Halleluiah Chorus, and hear fireworks. And you feel like you're at home when you are in this persons arms. And you soon realize that you are in love, the best feeling in the whole world, so powerful it will stop any source of evil. Thank you" More applause and McGonagall shedding a few tears, now it was Ron's turn.

"Hi, um I'm pretty speechless actually, but I do want to talk about someone. When I failed my tests, she was there to help me, with an encouraging smile, always made sure I did it myself, with the tiniest hints every once in awhile, and she's pretty and easy to talk to, that was a hard time for me this year but as I got to know her even more than I did then I started to feel things about her, and I felt like crud when I was around her but I was also happy, which Hermione just gave you a lecture about. And when I saw her dying over in the sidelines during the final battle, I was so worried and troubled I felt like crying when I got to talk to her which might have been for the last time which thankfully it isn't and well, I'm just glad we are all here and I finally passed my tests and now just to let you know Hermione, can you meet me at the burrow, next Saturday around 6:00? Thanks, there is something really important I want to tell you so anyway that just about closes it so I'm going to go now, thanks for listening to me babble!" even more applause and McGonagall still crying. The next day they took the train back to Kings Cross for the last time.

"This is it" said Harry

"Yeah, I wish it would last forever" said Hermione

"On the bright side we can still see each other often" said Ron

"Yeah, I'll see you Saturday Ron"

"Yeah, Harry, you can live with us at the burrow you know"

"Really? Oh no I couldn't"

"It's no problem I already talked to Mum we got plenty of room since all my brothers have moved out and plus Ginny's still going to stay there too."

"Thanks Ron,"

"Plus I'm not moving out yet anyway."

"Bye, for awhile anyway" said Harry

"Yes" said Hermione moving to hug her best friends

"Bye" said Ron

"_This really was the best year after all,"_ Thought the trio as they apparated to their homes now officially adults living in the world.

The End

A/N: And that's it! Oh I wonder what Ron has to say to Hermione? Well if you want to find out you have to read my sequel, called: The Start of a New Beginning, you will find it in my profile page for I have posted it right now so please R&R it! Also review this chapter and tell me how you like the ending! I'll see you later in my sequel!

I'd like to thank:

Drucilla L. Midnightraven243, liljunebug, cutieme012, ravnbb2855, littlelight, I can't think of a name so… deathxbyxdawnxgurl, sayiajinqueen, Sarah Chandler, says who, BlackRoseOrchid, randhr2, morgaine000016, fanfiction999, linwe elindil, ga nat nat, Dany Granger Weasley, romancerox, Amethyst Lily Rider. And since I reviewed my own story I guess I can thank myself for writing this fic! Lets see, counting myself there is a total of… (Making calculations) 21 reviewers! Not as big as some of my other fics but it is still good, and I hope you will be R&R the sequel which you can read right after you review this chapter!

God Bless and see you in the sequel!

Shelb


End file.
